guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Forum:Guttenbergs Stil
"Bemerkenswert war heute, dass Sie keine eigene Begründung, sondern lediglich fremde Zitate angeführt haben. Das ist nicht gerade Ausdruck einer großen Rede." Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, an Oskar Lafontaine gewandt, im Bundestag, 8.11.2007, BT-Prot. 16/123, 12733 http://dip21.bundestag.de/dip21/btp/16/16123.pdf. PlagProf:-) 21:31, 21. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Guttenbergs Stil Stilbrüche sind ein bekanntes Verdachtsmoment für Plagiate. Zahlreiche Stilbrüche in der vorliegenden Arbeit sind mittlerweile dokumentiert. Umgekehrt können stilistische Übereinstimmungen, gerade in einem massiven Plagiatsfall, dazu dienen, bei noch ungeklärten Passagen diejenigen zu identifizieren, bei denen es nahe liegt, dass sie tatsächlich vom Verfasser stammen. Dafür benötigt man einen Vergleichstext, von dem man mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit annehmen kann, dass er vom Verfasser stammt. Bundestags-Reden oder andere politische Texte des Verfassers sind dafür aus zwei Gründen nicht geeignet. Erstens basieren diese oft auf Vorlagen, die andere geschrieben haben. Das ist in der Politik nicht illegitim. Zweitens schreibt man eine wissenschaftliche Arbeit anders als einen wissenschaftlichen Vortrag, einen wissenschaftlichen Vortrag anders als eine Rede im Bundestag, und die wieder anders als ein politisches Manifest. Meine Annahme ist, dass der Verfasser das Vorwort zur Arbeit selbst geschrieben hat. Es ist stilistisch einheitlich und klar persönlich gefärbt. Folgende Stilelemente lassen sich feststellen: *Sätze von moderater Länge, für eine wissenschaftliche Arbeit angenehm kurz. *Kurze Absätze. *Eine auffallend hohe Anzahl von Metaphern. Der dritte Absatz enthält auf acht Zeilen sieben Metaphern: Pfad, Scheideweg, Hafen, Schiffbruch, keuchend, Durchatmen, schemenhaft. *Ungewöhnliche Kombinationen von Wörtern bis hin zum Oxymoron, manche höchst originell, manche eher unfreiwillig komisch. Darunter findet man Häufungen von: **Metaphern: „Schimmer der Ernüchterung“. Ein „Pfad“ steht „wiederkehrend am Scheideweg“. **Adjektiven und Adverbien: „eklektisch eigen“, „keuchendes historisches“, „traditionell paradoxes“. **Adjektiven und Substantiven: „lähmender Pragmatismus“, „unbeugsame Gelassenheit“, gerne auch mit eingebauter Metapher: „brachiale Ablehnung“, „unerreichtes (nicht lediglich) wissenschaftliches Kraftfeld“. *Verwendung von "wissen" als Hilfsverb, insbesondere zur Personalisierung unbelebter Subjekte: ein Moment, „der dauerhafte Kräfte zu entfalten wusste“, ein Pfad, der sich „pionierhaft … zu gestalten wusste“. *Häufige Einleitung von Sätzen mit 1-3 Wörtern und Doppelpunkt ("Gleichwohl: Wirkliche Besserung ist kaum absehbar"). *Beginn mit einer Ellipse: "Europa und die USA. Mancher Blick...". Die Einleitung fängt mit einer - allerdings abgeschriebenen - Ellipse an: "E pluribus unum." Auch danach finden sich viele Ellipsen, die sonst in wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten eher ungewöhnlich sind. *Humanistische Bildung wird gelegentlich vorgeführt - dreimal "Kairos" alleine im Vorwort, beim Abschreiben einer Quelle wandelt der Verfasser mehrfach "Referenden" in "Referenda" um (S. 189), übersieht dabei aber "Referenden" auf S. 190 Fn 536, 191 Fn 538, S. 192, 322, 349 (Haupttext und Fn 1009). *Häufige Verwendung von "freilich" und "zudem", vor allem am Satzanfang, sowie von "deutlich" (allerdings nicht im Vorwort, sondern erst ab der Einleitung). *Außerhalb von Vorwort und Fußnoten tritt der Verfasser nur einmal in Erscheinung (http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Metaanalyse#Merkw.C3.BCrdige_Stellen) und versteckt sich ansonsten hinter Konstruktionen wie "ist zuzustimmen" (s.u.). Um einen Anfang zu machen: Der zweite Absatz auf S. 19 scheint mit – mit möglicher Ausnahme des ersten Satzes – stilistisch ganz zu passen. Man beachte insbesondere die klassisch bis modischen Kinderschuhe für noch zu ummantelnde Füße. : „Die Verfassungswerdung Amerikas ist so sehr auch ''eine europäische wie die europäische Verfassungsentwicklung ''auch ''eine amerikanische ist. Das Resultat der einen kann dabei auf eine nunmehr über 200 Jahre währende Tradition zurückblicken, die andere fertigt sich angesichts der weitaus kürzeren Historie nach klassischen Modellen noch ihre Kinderschuhe ohne dabei modische Entwicklungen außer Acht zu lassen. Europa steht in vielerlei Hinsicht bereits auf festen Füßen, die jedoch einer dauerhaften, resistenten Ummantelung bedürfen.“ PlagProf:-) 11:38, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Andererseits gibt es auch Beispiele für stilistische Anpassung fremder Quellen (siehe unten: Guttenbergisierung fremder Quellen) "Wissen" als Hilfsverb Die ungewöhnliche Verwendung von "wissen" als Hilfsverb zur Personalisierung unbelebter Subjekte findet sich an zahlreichen Stellen, die bisher nicht als Plagiat ausgewiesen wurden (Subjekt und jeweilige Verbform von "wissen" von mir hervorgehoben). Die ersten zwei Beispiele wurden oben schon erwähnt: *So pionierhaft sich diesbezüglich der amerikanische '''Pfad' zu gestalten''' wusste', so eklektisch eigen wurde der europäische beschritten. (S 1) --Nerd wp 18:21, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) *Insbesondere wenn der be- und ergriffene '''Moment' dauerhafte Kräfte zu entfalten wusste. (S 6;Passivierung)--Nerd wp 18:26, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) * "Die Brückenfunktion vom ungeordneten Nebeneinander der Einzelstaaten zum letztlich errichteten Bundesstaat nahmen die Articles of Confederation ein, die einen Staatenbund zu begründen wussten, der aus de facto souveränen Staaten bestand, deren verbindendes Element ein Kongress sein sollte, in dem jeder Staat eine Stimme besaß" (S. 28) * "Wie unter einem Brennglas prallten dort die herausragenden Vertreter von Federalists und Antifederalists aufeinander, die in einer geistig-ideologischen Auseinandersetzung das gemeinsame Fundament der Revolution in zwei Varianten des Republikanismus zu spalten wußten." (S. 32, zudem doppelte Metapher, Aufeinanderprallen unter Brennglas; hier sind es Personen, die etwas wissen) * "Vielleicht sind es gerade die genannten Charakteristika der Verfassung, die zu diesem differenzierten Erscheinungsbild mit beizutragen wissen." (S. 49) * "Der Verfassungsentwurf vermochte einerseits das bisherige EG-System mit einer ganzen Reihe von Elementen anzureichern, die auf eine künftige Staatlichkeit der Union wenigstens hinzudeuten wussten." (S. 82) * "Auf eine Darstellung dieser Ansätze wird daher verzichtet, gleichwohl darauf verwiesen, dass eine nicht unerhebliche Anzahl der Entwürfe einflussreiche Wegmarken für die Debatte zu setzen wussten (bzw. noch wissen)." (S. 164 Fn 457) * "Sofern man den Beginn des Verfassungsschöpfungsprozesses nicht bereits in den 50er Jahren des vergangenen Jahrhunderts sehen will. Ein insgesamt abwegiger Gedanke, nachdem der aktuelle Konvent ein originärer Vorgang ist, der zwar auf den Gedanken sowie einem Ensemble von Teilverfassungen (P. Häberle) und Errungenschaften des vergangenen halben Jahrhunderts aufzubauen weiß, jedoch letztlich die gesamte Verfassungsgeschichte zur Grundlage nehmen müsste." (S. 186, Fn. 525) * "Die nachfolgenden Thesen stützen sich auf einen Vortrag des Verf. am 17. 11.2005 in Washington, zu dem eine vom Verf. in Auftrag gegebene Ausarbeitung der Wissenschaftlichen Dienste des Deutschen Bundestages (vom 25. 10.2005) wesentliche Impulse zu setzen wusste." (S. 199 Fn. 564 - das bekannte "verschärfte Bauernopfer", der Fußnotentext selbst dürfte aber vom Verfasser stammen) * "Das Unterfangen einer (verkürzten) historischen Betrachtung der amerikanischen und europäischen Verfassungsentwicklung erlaubt (und erfordert) die Hervorhebung dreier Standpunkte, die mit unterschiedlichem Blickwinkel, aber einem Zielpunkt, der sich unter den Begriff „amerikanische bzw. europäische Verfassungskultur" fassen lässt, die Verfassungsgeschichte zu prägen wußten." (S. 221) * "Es ist nicht allzu verwegen zu behaupten, dass erst die frühe „'Suprematie'" der richterlichen Gewalt die tatsächliche ..Herrschaft der Verfassung" zu verbürgen wußte." (S. 276) * "Gerade im Hinblick auf eine Überprüfung der verfassungsgerichtlichen Elemente des EuGH sollen auch übergreifend kennzeichnende Funktionen und Kompetenzen der Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit wenigstens angerissen werden, wobei bereits hier festgestellt werden darf, dass es bei den Kompetenzen und Funktionen durchaus zu Verschränkungen kommen kann, was auf dem Umstand beruht, dass beide unmittelbar einander zu bedingen wissen." (S. 290) * "Durch Anwendung und Interpretation des Verfassungsrechts wenden Verfassungsgerichte ein Rechtsgebiet an, das Politik und deren immanenten Prozess näher zu bestimmen, nötigenfalls zu gestalten, aber eben auch zu begrenzen weiß. Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit hat damit notwendig eine politische Dimension, wenn sie ihre Aufgabe sachlich und ihrer Verantwortung entsprechend wahrnehmen will." (S. 298) * "Den Verfassungsgerichten kommt hierbei eine besondere Rolle zu, nachdem ihre Entscheidungen, gewiss nicht ohne Zutun einer veränderten Medienlandschaft, zunehmend zu polarisieren, die allgemeine Diskussionsbereitschaft zu bereichern wissen" (S. 302) * "Den genannten Problemkreisen liegt dabei eine gemeinsame Fragestellung zugrunde, die wiederum spiegelbildlich moderne und konservative Ansatzpunkte zu reflektieren weiß:" (S. 307) PlagProf:-) 15:43, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Beim Kopieren fremder Quellen wandelt der Verfasser diese mehrfach in gleicher Weise ab: * "Der Ansatz von der notwendigen „strukturellen Kongruenz und Homogenität" der Verbandsgewalt internationaler/supranationaler Organisationen im Allgemeinen und der EVG im Speziellen in Bezug auf die Staatsgewalt ihrer Mitgliedstaaten wusste sich - wie soeben beschrieben - aber nicht durchzusetzen." (S. 69) Übernommen aus Hummer 2003, wo es heißt: "„setzte sich letztlich aber nicht durch“. * "Andere Befürworter einer Verfassung hatten ihre Ideen über die Zusammensetzung dieser beiden Kammern im Laufe der Debatte wiederholt modifiziert. So auch J. Fischer der in seiner Humboldt-Rede das Zwei-Kammer-System nach eigenen Angaben als erster aus der politischen Szenerie auf die Agenda gebracht haben wollte und diesen institutionellen Ansatz gleichwohl bald zu relativieren wusste, nachdem dieser Vorschlag auf heftige Kritik in vielen Fraktionen des Europäischen Parlaments gestoßen war." (S. 113). Weitgehend übernommen von Volkmann-Schluck 2001, aber nicht der Halbsatz mit dem "zu relativieren wusste"; hier ist ausnahmesweise eine Person (Fischer) das Subjekt. * "Es wäre beispielsweise zielführender gewesen, unter Beteiligung einer tatsächlich einbezogenen europäischen Öffentlichkeit darüber zu streiten, warum die Charta der Grundrechte nicht an eine prominentere Stelle in der Verfassung gesetzt wurde, denn sie weiß eine hervorgehobene Facette politischer Identität zu verkörpern, die aus der Europäischen Union neben der Staatenunion auch eine Union der Unionsbürger macht." (S. 174). Übernommen aus einem ZEI-Diskussionpapier, wo es aber heißt: "denn sie verkörpert die politische Identität" * "Manche heutige transatlantische Auseinandersetzung fand vergleichbar bereits während des Kalten Krieges statt, aber es war öffentlich weniger sichtbar, da sich die USA relativ „europäisch" zu verhalten wussten." (S. 352). Größtenteils übernommen von Haller 2003, wo es aber heißt: "verhielten sich die USA diesbezüglich relativ "europäisch"". * "Hingewiesen sei an dieser Stelle nur auf die Aufschrift auf Münzen und Geldscheinen: „In God we trust" einerseits (wohl die kraftvollste Alternative, da der „Alltagsgottesbezug" jegliche Nichtnennung in Texten zu überstrahlen weiß), andererseits ist die amerikanische Flagge in fast jeder Kirche auffallend sichtbar aufgestellt, die Militärsee 1 sorge ist eingerichtet, die Benutzung der Heiligen Schrift bei Eidesleistungen ist weithin üblich." (S. 392). Übernommen von Tammler 2004, der Text in Klammern ist dort aber nicht vorhanden. Charakteristisch ist auch die gewagte Metaphorik: Ein Negativum (Nichtnennung) wird überstrahlt. Ich habe nur ein Gegenbeispiel dafür gefunden, dass die beschriebene Konstruktion mit "wissen" aus einer Originalquelle übernommen wurde: * "Wie immer das Ergebnis dieser Entscheidung zu beurteilen ist - wer sich an einem Geschehen beteiligt weiß, mit dem ein Meilenstein in der Geschichte gesetzt wird, dem ist damit ein Motiv gegeben, über den bloßen Augenblick, über das eigene kleine Leben hinaus zu denken." (S. 339). Das steht wörtlich so auch bei Zehnpfennig 1997. Allerdings ist es hier auch eine Person ("wer"), die sich beteiligt weiß. Daraus würde ich schließen: * Diese Verwendung von "wissen" ist ein originäres Stilelement des Verfassers. * Wenn man davon ausgeht, dass zu Guttenberg das Vorwort selbst geschrieben hat (und das würde ich), dann spricht dieses durchgehend nachweisbare Stilelement auch gegen die These von einem Ghostwriter Forum:Ghostwriter. PlagProf:-) 16:16, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- :Einspruch, Euer Ehren. Von dieser Annahme ausgehend, ist die Folgerung von dir zutreffend. D'accord. Das beweist allerdings nicht, dass die Annahme "als solche" auch richtig ist. Es kann aber eben auch sein, dass Herr zu Guttenberg auch das Vorwort hat schreiben lassen, um keinen "Stilbruch" zu riskieren und dafür nur Vorgaben (z.B. die Familie) gegeben hat. Der Ghostwriter hat sich dann versucht, stilistisch seinem sicher Monate vorher entstandenen Text anzunähern, was automatisch zu kürzeren Sätzen führt, zumal, wenn dieses Vorwort noch unter Zeitdruck entstanden ist (z.B. weil die Abgabe der Arbeit schon angekündigt wurde). Mal mathematisch: Aus "A" folgt "B". Das beweist aber überhaupt nicht, dass n u r aus "A" "B" folgen muss, "B" kann auch aus "C" folgen. --Externer 18:53, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- :Aus diesem Grund habe ich meine Annahme auch offengelegt. Und auch Gründe angeführt, warum ich die Annahme für gerechtfertigt halte. Die müssen natürlich nicht alle überzeugen. :Das halte ich für Deine Annahmen: :1. Der Verfasser der Arbeit wollte keinen Stilbruch riskieren. Diese Annahme halte ich für gewagt. Eigentlich halte ich sie für empirisch widerlegt. Die Arbeit wimmelt nur so von Stilbrüchen, die man durch stärkeres Paraphrasieren mit wenig Aufwand hätte glätten können. Von den Disziplinen her gesehen wechselt die Arbeit zwischen politologischer, juristischer und soziologischer Terminologie. Vom Adressatenkreis zwischen Wissenschaftlern, Politikern, Zeitungslesern und Schülern. Vom Stil zwischen blumig, ausgefeilt, verquast, lieblos und trocken. :2. In kurzen Sätzen zu schreiben benötigt weniger Zeit als in langen Sätzen zu schreiben. Meine Vermutung ginge in die umgekehrte Richtung. :3. Das Vorwort ist unter Zeitdruck entstanden. Die Arbeit wurde 2006 eingereicht und begutachtet, dann laut Vorwort auf den Stand von 2007 aktualisiert. Das Vorwort datiert auf "Winter 2008". Das sieht mir nicht nach Anzeichen für Zeitdruck aus. Schon gar nicht in Kombination mit der Annahme einer doppelten Autorschaft des Vorworts, die sicherlich extra Zeit kostet. :Man kann bei der Frage, ob ein Ghostwriter die Arbeit geschrieben hat, natürlich unterschiedlicher Meinung sein. Ich halte einen Ghostwriter für unwahrscheinlich, aber die Frage für sekundär. :PlagProf:-) 20:30, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- ::Damit wir uns nicht missverstehen: Ich habe erst einmal keine Annahmen getroffen. Ich habe - zunächst - nur aufmerksam gemacht, dass deine Annahme nicht zwingend ist, und ich habe (im mathematischen heißt es nun mal so:) den "Beweis durch Widerspruch" geführt. ::Mir ist da völlig bewusst, dass der "Beweis durch Widerspruch" erst einmal nichts positives bringt (für den unbefangenen Leser: Der klassische Beweis, dass die Quadratwurzel aus 2 keine rationale Zahl ist, wird durch Widerspruch geführt. Dass das Ergebnis eine relle Zahl ist, bekommt man dadurch nicht zum Vorschein). Nur habe ich mich - siehe mein Profil - aus Sicht ein externen Doktoranden versucht, in Herrn zu Guttenberg hineinzudenken, und in der Tat ist mein Vorwort mit allen Danksagungen erst für den Verlag - also lange nach meiner eigentlichen Arbeit - entstanden. Die Fakultät hat ein Vorwort nicht gewollt, bitte, auch eine Haltung. ::Da ist bei mir ein erheblicher Stilbruch: Die Arbeit unter Anspannung - hernehmen, weglegen, mal Urlaub und 14 Tage am Stück, dann wieder drei Wochen gar nichts (jeder Admin kann dieses Auf und Ab an meiner Mitarbeit an diesem Wiki nachvollziehen) - und dann, quasi erlöst, eine sehr entspannte Danksagung an die, die mich unterstützt haben. Ich denke deshalb, dass da eher ein anderer Ansatz nötig ist, z.B. mit einem zweifelsfrei plagiatsfreien Text (den es geben muss). ::Und kurze Sätze zu schreiben ist erheblich einfacher, als lange. Lange Sätze zu reden ist einfacher als kurze Sätze zu reden (siehe Tucholsky: Ratschläge für einen schlechten Redner vs. Ratschläge für einen guten Redner, beides hochinteressante Essays. Und darin der wunderschöne Satz: "Merke Otto Brahms' Spruch: Wat jestrichen is, kann nich durchfallen.")- dies nur als meine Meinung zu Deinem Punkt 2. ::Womit ich, um Gottes Willen, hier keinen Streit entfachen will, sondern mich die Frage auch beschäftigt, warum denn ein nicht unintelligenter Mensch, wie Herr zu Guttenberg in solch eine Lage gerät oder sich in diese (vorsätzlich) bringt. Und deshalb gehört die Frage "Ghostwriter" zu einer Antwort einfach dazu, zu den Betreuern/Gutachtern habe ich schon anderweitig was geschrieben. Beste Grüße, Ihr --Externer 21:42, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :: ::Mittlerweile sieht es danach aus, dass sich die stiltypischen Stellen wohl auf Vorwort, Einleitung und Nachwort konzentrieren, auch wenn sie nicht ausschließlich dort anzutreffen sind. Damit muss ich auch meine Aussage revidieren, dass der Verfasser auf die Vermeidung von Stilbrüchen offenbar gar keinen Wert gelegt hat. Es wurden wohl eher Prioritäten gesetzt. ::PlagProf:-) 16:39, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Vgl. auch Forum:Stilblüten und Forum:Tippfehler "Zusammenfassend auf und hinter den Doppelpunkt gebracht:" * Gleichwohl: Wirkliche Besserung ist kaum absehbar. * Gleichwohl: Über die unmittelbare Bedeutung der Federalist Papers in der Auseinandersetzung um die Verfassung sind die Meinungen geteilt; * Gleichwohl: Die Juristen haben auch unter praktischen Aspekten fraglos am meisten beigetragen. * Gleichwohl: in den meisten Auseinandersetzungen standen sich die sechs Gründungsstaaten und die kleineren Mitgliedsstaaten, darunter die Beitrittsstaaten, gegenüber. * Gleichwohl: das moderne Verfassungsrecht anerkennt mittlerweile eine „offene Staatlichkeit“973, die den Staat zur Völkerrechtsfreundlichkeit und zur Mitwirkung an der Europäischen Union verpflichtet974. * Allerdings: ein gesamteuropäisches Referendum (gar mit dem geschilderten föderalen Mechanismus) bleibt utopisch. * Allerdings: das Verhältnis zwischen den Vereinigten Staaten und Westeuropa war auch in den achtziger Jahren nicht lediglich von Gegensätzen und Streit bestimmt. * Allerdings: Lousiana übernahm kurz nach seiner Aufnahme in die Union Gesetzbücher nach französischem Vorbild, u. a. den Code Civil aus dem Jahre 1808. * Allerdings: Die Rolle des „stillen, aber lauernden Beobachters“ kann durchaus auch bereits eine politische Dimension in sich tragen. * Allerdings: Nur wenige Jahre später bei der Verabschiedung des „Alien and Sedition Act“ (1798), erwies sich der Grundsatz als wirkungslos. * Zudem: Das Ziel, staatliche Verfassungsstrukturen auf die europäische Ebene zu übertragen, musste auch an der damals unüberbrückbar – heute banal – scheinenden Beobachtung scheitern, dass die Union bereits aus Staaten mit eigenen Verfassungen besteht. * Zudem: die USA haben mit dem Präsidenten einen Akteur, der mit einer Stimme spricht und über ein Entscheidungsinstrumentarium voll verfügt. * Fazit: Der Europäischen Union stand eine Zitterpartie bezüglich ihrer Verfassung bevor, ... * Zum einen: Der Inhalt einer Verfassung, ihr Entwicklungsstand bestimmt sich auch nach der Intensität von Gestaltungswillen und * Zum einen: Die Geschichte Europas ist in weiten Teilen ihre eigene Rezeptionsgeschichte. * Freilich: Die Unabhängigkeitserklärung von 1776 und die amerikanische Bundesverfassung von 1787 zählen zu denwichtigsten Innovationen für denwestlichen Staatsbildungsprozess überhaupt. Fragment_195_20-28 * Freilich: Mit gutem Grund sind Einwände gegen eine allzu freimütige Übernahme von Erkenntnissen zur amerikanischen Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit, der Verfassungsinterpretation denkbar. * Schließlich: Die wichtigste Konsequenz der Amerikaner aus der Ineffizienz der Unionsorgane unter den Konföderationsartikeln war die deutliche Stärkung der bundesstaatlichen Ebene. * Ferner: niemand kann u. a. wegen seines Glaubens von bürgerlichen oder politischen Rechten ausgeschlossen werden oder sich der Erfüllung der allgemeinen Bürgerpflichten entziehen * Ferner: Der Staat darf einer konfessionell geführten Privatschule die Kosten für die Durchführung staatlicher Prüfungen erstatten, sofern die Prüfungsaufgaben nicht von Lehrern der Privatschule stammen. *'Szenenwechsel:' Am 18. Juni 2004 wurde europäische Verfassungsgeschichte geschrieben. *'Im Gegenteil:' es ist abzusehen, dass sich die europäische Verfassung in den kommenden Jahren und Jahrzehnten mit viel höherer Frequenz verändern wird526 als wir dies von anderen Verfassungen gewohnt sind. *Im Gegenteil: Europa erfährt seine Prägung durch seine Nationen mit den ihnen eigenen Besonderheiten, aber Europa war auch immer gekennzeichnet vom gegenseitigen Durchdringen der Kulturen. *'Mit anderen Worten:' Eine künftige Verfassung Europas kann auf einem durch lange Erfahrungen gesicherten Fundament aufbauen.606 "Mit anderen Worten:" bereits im Original vorhanden! Fragment_219_01-11 *Mit anderen Worten: Die Idee der Bindung der Staatsgewalt an Grundrechte und die effektive Kontrolle durch gerichtsförmige Verfassungsorgane oder funktionale Äquivalente gehören heute zum Standard. *'In anderen Worten': Gibt es Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit ohne Verfassung *In anderen Worten: weitreichende politische Reformen sollten durch den politischen Gesetzgeber und nicht durch den Supreme Court eingeleitet werden.833 *'Trotzdem': im Hinblick auf die Zukunft einer europäischen Verfassung mag man sich der bisherigen Erfahrungen erinnern, um mit einer gewissen Gelassenheit den nun anstehenden Ratifikationsprozess zu begleiten. *'Trotz allem:' jenseits derartiger langfristiger strategischer Überlegungen nahm im politischen Alltag die Zahl der Differenzen und Konflikte zwischen Amerikanern und Europäern zu. Fragment 205 20-28 Frangge 16:15, 23. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : Sehr spannend! Jetzt wäre noch schön zu wissen, was davon abgeschrieben ist und was davon eigene Formulierung oder Guttenbergisierung. Beim "Szenenwechsel" hat schon jemand festgestellt, dass er dient, um recht abrupt zwei plagiierte Quellen zu verbinden. : Und dann müsste man prüfen, ob sich solche Doppelpunkt-Konstruktionen in anderen Guttenberg-Publikationen ähnlich häufen. : PlagProf:-) 16:49, 23. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : Zum Vergleich mit Bundestagsreden bieten sich diejenigen an, die lediglich zu Protokoll gegeben wurden. Denn bei den vorgetragenen Reden weiß man nicht, ob die Interpunktion vom stenographischen Dienst stammt oder vom Manuskript übernommen wurde. : Gleich die erste untersuchte Rede erwies sich als Volltreffer. Zu Protokoll gegeben wurde sie am 6. April 2006, hier nachzulesen: http://dip21.bundestag.de/dip21/btp/16/16032.pdf : Zitate: *"Lediglich zur Klarstellung: Es ist der Iran, der bisher die Krise immer und immer wieder weiter verschärft hat." *"Andererseits hat die IAEO – wohlgemerkt: ein multilaterales Organ der Vereinten Nationen, was der Linken wohl erst zu verdeutlichen ist – wiederholt feststellen müssen…" * "Im Gegenteil: Iran hat durch das Überschreiten diverser roter Linien in den vergangenen Monaten,nicht zuletzt mit der Wiederaufnahme der Urananreicherung…" *"Zudem: Würde der Iran die Nuklearenergie lediglich zivil nutzen wollen, hätte er dies offen und transparent tun können, nachdem der NW ihm genau dies zugesteht..." : Sieht also nach einem weiteren Guttenbergschen Stilelement aus. : PlagProf:-) 17:15, 23. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Freilich und zudem Das Wort "freilich" kommt in der Arbeit 76 Mal vor, davon 19 Mal am Satzanfang. *Freilich handelte es sich hierbei oftmals *Freilich war er überzeugt, dass die europäische Einigung *Freilich gab es bereits verschiedene Expertengremien zur Ausarbeitung von Vertragstexten. *Freilich wurden zu diesem Zeitpunkt – trotz gelegentlich *Freilich traten weitere Elemente und Überlegungen *Freilich: Die Unabhängigkeitserklärung von 1776 *Freilich wurden mit Hilfe der Amendments Anwendungsbereiche *Freilich erfolglos auf Bundesebene – wobei jedoch *Freilich hatte der 11. September in den Vereinigten Staaten *Freilich unternahmen einige, insbesondere *Freilich ist – mit Ausnahme von Regelungen, *Freilich im Wesentlichen nach dem hier *Freilich ließen sich die strukturellen *Freilich handelt es sich auch um eine deutsche Debatte: *Freilich ließe sich pragmatisch argumentieren, *Freilich wurde dieser Begriff im *Freilich: Mit gutem Grund sind Einwände gegen *Freilich lässt sich unsere heutige europäische Situation *Freilich bleiben die latente Eine weitere Auffälligkeit stellt das Wort "zudem" dar; es kommt 54 Mal vor, davon 34 Mal am Satzanfang: *Zudem die historischen Darstellungen *Zudem durfte der Import von *Zudem ist eine Stringenz der Argumentation zu erkennen, die verwundern *Zudem würde so abgelenkt von der letztlich entscheidenden "Zudem" bereits im Original: 'Fragment_357_101-106 *Zudem sollte das Parlament den „Europäischen Exekutivrat“ "'Zudem" bereits im Original: Fragment_066_03-15 *Zudem: Das Ziel, staatliche Verfassungsstrukturen auf die europäische Ebene *Zudem hat der *Zudem beauftragte der neue Kommissionspräsident R. Prodi am 1. September 1999 *Zudem bedeutet die Realisierung der europäischen Wirtschafts- und *Zudem sind die „Wahrnehmungsmängel“ der bereits in den EU-Verträgen *Zudem kommt erschwerend die *Zudem bedarf *Zudem ist „Normalisierung“ in diesem Kontext und unabhängig vom Ergebnis *Zudem gehörte Fischer als Grüner keiner *Zudem war auffallend, *Zudem war insbesondere in Großbritannien *Zudem verständigten sich die NATO-Partner darauf "Zudem" bereits im Original: 'Fragment_210_01-31 *Zudem schuf das einheitliche Auftreten der transatlantischen Allianz im Umfeld *Zudem erkennen die Staaten Grundprinzipien des *Zudem habe der Kongress *Zudem deutete der Gerichtshof bereits an, dass deutlich zeitferne *Zudem sei eine derartige Ausdehnung der Befugnisse des Kongresses schwer *Zudem forderte Black die Formulierung „reasonable time“ aus Dillon v. Gloss zu *Zudem befassten sich zwei *Zudem blieb das Grundgesetz mit lediglich kleineren *Zudem hält das 10. Amendment ausdrücklich fest, dass alle *Zudem liegt die Befugnis zur *Zudem war der letztliche Sieg der demokratischen *Zudem ist das Kriterium der Kontestierbarkeit nur marginal erfüllt. *Zudem: die USA haben mit dem Präsidenten einen Akteur, der mit einer *Zudem würde so abgelenkt von der letztlich *Zudem sind die europäischen Völker "'Zudem" bereits im Original: Guttenberg-2006/367 *Zudem hat das Projekt der europäischen Integration "Zudem" bereits im Original: Fragment_368_16-30 *Zudem werden die Amendment-Vorschläge --12:56, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hier ist noch nicht abgesichert, wie oft "freilich" und "zudem" aus plagiierten Quellen übernommen wurden. Stichproben zufolge werden beide aber auch in den stilistisch einheitlicheren Teilen der Arbeit (Vorwort, Einleitung, Nachwort) häufig verwendet, auch am Satzanfang. Verfasser versteckt sich Außerhalb von Vorwort und Fußnoten nennt sich der Verfasser anscheinend nur ein einziges Mal selbst: Mit den Worten "Der Verfasser dieser Zeilen" (Seite 188) macht er sich einen Wunsch Kühnhardts als "Forderung" zu eigen. (Dokumentiert von PlagDoc auf Metaanalyse). In den Fußnoten finden sich folgende Selbsterwähnungen: *"Dies impliziert freilich, dass der Status der Erweckung nach Ansicht des Verf. noch fortdauert." (S. 20, Anm. 3). *"Der Verf. versteht in dieser Arbeit unter „Supranationaler Union“ ..." (S.148, Anm. 411) *"Siehe insb. auch die Bibliographie des Verf. (2006)." (S. 166, Anm. 480) *"Bewertungen (unter Mitarbeit des Verf.) der CSU-Landesgruppe ..." (S. 180, Anm. 506) *"Vgl. zudem zu den Inhalten des Verfassungsvertrages die Bibliographie des Verf. (2006)" (ebda.) *"Kursivsetzung erfolgte durch den Verf." (S. 183, Anm. 519) *"(Übersetzung des Verf.)" (S. 184, Anm. 520) *"Die nachfolgenden Thesen stützen sich auf einen Vortrag des Verf. am 17. 11. 2005 in Washington, zu dem eine vom Verf. in Auftrag gegebene Ausarbeitung der Wissenschaftlichen Dienste des Deutschen Bundestages (vom 25. 10. 2005) wesentliche Impulse zu setzen wusste." (S. 199, Anm. 564) *"Ein Umstand, den H. Kissinger nunmehr in persönlichen Gesprächen mit dem Verf. mehrfach dementiert hat." (S. 209, Anm. 586, eine Anmerkung, die dem plagiierten Fliesstext widerspricht). *"Vgl zu alledem umfassend die Bundestagsreden des Verf." (S. 214, Anm. 599) *"vgl. auch eine Ausarbeitung der Wissenschaftlichen Dienste des Deutschen Bundestages (vom 24. 10. 2003) im Auftrag des Verf." (S. 253, Anm. 734) *"siehe auch die Bundestagsreden des Verf." (S. 253, Anm. 1014) *Eine weitere, sehr zurückhaltende eigene Erwähnung findet man zudem auf S. 272 Fn. 787, wo der Verfasser "M.E." (meines Erachtens) in Auseinandersetzung mit Häberle den "Hütern" einer Verfassung eine Verpflichtung zur Weiterentwicklung auferlegen will. *"Die folgenden Ausführungen basieren auf einem Vortrag des Verf. in Wilton Park im Mai 2004, für den die Wissenschaftlichen Dienste des Deutschen Bundestages wichtige Grundlagenarbeit geleistet haben" (S. 374, Anm. 1) *"Vgl. auch eine im Auftrage des Verf. entwickelte Ausarbeitung der Wissenschaftlichen Dienste des Deutschen Bundestages vom 13. Mai 2004." (S. 391, Anm. 83) (Dokumentiert von Marcusb) Auch in den Fußnoten dient die Selbsterwähnung nur in zwei Fällen, um eine eigene Meinung zu kennzeichnen. Stattdessen wählt der Verfasser meistens die unten dokumentierten Konstruktionen mit "ist zuzustimmen" etc. Für wissenschaftliche Texte ist eine nur zurückhaltende Erwähnung der eigenen Person nicht ungewöhnlich, in diesem Ausmaß wirkt sie allerdings antiquiert. PlagProf:-) 13:35, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Im Hinblick auf "Im Hinblick auf" wird in der Arbeit sehr häufig verwendet: *weshalb dieser Begriff auch im Hinblick auf '''die schöpferischen Gedanken, die die „Gründungsväter“ und bis heute große Denker (aber auch gelegentlich allein die *Sogar '''im Hinblick auf '''den momentanen Zustand der Entwicklung Europas erweist sich die Verfassungsgeschichte der Vereinigten Staaten *Die Begriffe Souveränität, Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit fanden erstmals zusammengehörig '''im Hinblick auf Einzel- oder Mitgliedsstaaten Berücksichtigung: „Each State retains its souvereignty, freedom, and independence, an *Nach Art. I § 2 par. 3 der Verfassung sollten bei der Berechnung der Bevölkerungszahl im Hinblick auf die Zuteilung von Sitzen im Repräsentantenhaus „other persons“ (womit Sklaven gemeint waren) *Diesen Terminus gebraucht, auch im Hinblick auf 'die Vereinigten Staaten, R. Zippelius in seiner „Allgemeinen Staatslehre“ *Diese Feststellung ist jedoch nur '''im Hinblick auf '''dogmatische Grundsätze nachzuvollziehen, die ihren Ursprung in zuweilen engen Maßstäben (kontinental-)europäischen *soll auch '''im Hinblick auf '''die „Verfassungsdebatte“ im Rahmen des „Europäischen Konvents“ 156 dieser Fragestellung nachgegangen werden. *Bereits '''im Hinblick auf '''die Regierungskonferenz zum Maastricht-Vertrag hatte das Europäische Parlament mit den Entschließungen vom *offenbarten die Notwendigkeit eines institutionellen Umbaus der Union '''im Hinblick auf '''ihre Organisation und ihre Entscheidungsverfahren. *'Im Hinblick auf die Begrenzungsfunktion hatte das Europäische Parlament bis 1994 auf dem Gebiet der Grund- bzw. Menschenrechte *Die ehemaligen Regierungschefs H. Schmidt und – im Hinblick auf 'seine spätere Rolle nicht ohne Pikanterie – V. Giscard d’Estaing stimmten diesem Vorschlag zu. *Sowohl in der Sonderrolle der Ratspräsidentschaft als auch '''im Hinblick auf '''die ,Kohabitation‘ wollte Frankreich keine Spaltungen durch provokante Visionen hervorrufen und die für Nizza vorge *'Im Hinblick auf das Zusammenwachsen der Verfassungen müsse auch von einer einheitlichen „Verfassung Europas“ gesprochen werden Fragment 118 101-117 Im Hinblick auf bereits im Original! *Das Heraklit’sche παντα ρει entfaltet jedoch auch im Hinblick auf 'juristische´ Grundbegriffe Geltungskraft. *ersehbarer Parallelen zu verfassungsschöpferischen Vorgängen in der (nationalstaatlichen) Verfassungsgeschichte auch '''im Hinblick auf '''seine Konstitutionalisierung ein Ansatz sui generis. Zudem ist „Normalisierung“ in diesem Kontext und unabhängig *Eine Analyse nationaler Verfassungs-Vorverständnisse kann gerade auch '''im Hinblick auf '''das Konventsergebnis dreierlei leisten: − eine Hilfestellung zur Wahrnehmung der eingeﬂossenen „europageeigneten“ *als Bestandteil der Verfassungsordnung mit ein – bemerkenswert '''im Hinblick auf '''die europäische Struktur. (a) Nationale Erfahrungswerte in der Verfassunggebung Hinsichtlich des originären *'Im Hinblick auf '''die Exekutive eröffnen sich zwei Grundmodelle in den Mitgliedstaaten. *Auch '''im Hinblick auf '''die Ausgangslage des Konvents ist einer unreﬂektierten Bezeichnung des Textes als „Verfassung“ mit Skepsis zu *Diese Floskel besitzt durchaus Chancen, zum (wenngleich stets zu überprüfenden und höchstens '''im Hinblick auf '''eine erfolgreiche Implementierung des Verfassungsvertrages geltenden) Leitmotto der Europäischen Union *So '''im Hinblick auf '''die europäische Verfassungsgeschichte auch M. Stolleis, Europa nach Nizza. *Obgleich alle Aufzeichnungen des Verfassungskonvents wiederholt Gegenstand intensiver Untersuchungen '''im Hinblick auf '''Hintergründe des Amendment-Prozesses waren, hatte es innerhalb des Konvents kaum Diskussionen über *In den letzten Jahren waren jedoch '''im Hinblick auf '''Amendment-Bemühungen Anzeichen eines weniger strengen „self-restraint“-Bewußtseins zu beobachten. *für den Minister war, so endgültig war dessen Bestätigung durch Verkündung („proclamation“) für die Gerichte sowohl '''im Hinblick auf '''etwaige folgende Einwände als auch angesichts der vermuteten Richtigkeit des legislativen Ratiﬁkationsverfahrens. *Er wird zwar größtenteils zu Recht als Faktum anerkannt, jedoch gerade '''im Hinblick auf '''die „checks and balances“ zuweilen sehr kritisch beurteilt. *Dabei werden die Möglichkeiten der Anwendung dieses aus dem amerikanischen Recht bekannten Prinzips analysiert, '''in' Hinblick auf '''die Ablehnung von Entscheidungen mit hohen politischen Wert durch das Bundesverfassungsgericht. Fragment_285_101-130 '''in Hinblick auf' bereits im Original! *Gerade im Hinblick auf 'eine Überprüfung der verfassungsgerichtlichen Elemente des EuGH sollen auch übergreifend kennzeichnende Funktionen *Der Gesichtspunkt der demokratischen Legitimation ist '''im Hinblick auf '''seine tatsächliche Befolgung seit den Anfängen heftig umstritten, jedoch nicht zu verwechseln mit der ebenso hitzig *insbesondere und gerade '''im Hinblick auf '''eine verfassungsgerichtliche Methodik des EuGH. Die Fragestellung, welche Elemente einer *Von Interesse ist nicht nur '''im Hinblick auf '''aktuelle Friktionsfelder im transatlantischen Verhältnis die zentrale Bedeutung des Völkerrechts *EU-Verfassungskonvent war im Übrigen der erste Konvent des Internetzeitalters und unterschied sich schon von daher ('im Hinblick auf 'teilweise ausufernde Versuche der Einﬂussnahme über dieses Medium) ganz grundsätzlich von früheren Konventen. *Trotzdem: '''im Hinblick auf '''die Zukunft einer europäischen Verfassung mag man sich der bisherigen Erfahrungen erinnern, um mit einer gewissen *'Im Hinblick auf' '''die EU-Erweiterung sollte zudem gewährleistet werden, dass sich aufgrund der Größe der Union Fragment_370_01-24 '''Im Hinblick auf' bereits im Original! Wie oben dokumentiert wurde "im Hinblick auf" mehrfach aus einer anderen Quelle übernommen. Die Häufung könnte trotzdem signifikant sein. Guttenbergisierung fremder Quellen Das kurze (gut einseitige) Nachwort (Seite 403, Seite 404) zeigt schön, wie eine fremde Quelle (Zeitungsartikel, Moisi 2001) mit stilistischen Merkmalen des Verfassers aufgeladen wird. Beispielweise genügt der „rasante Wandel“ des Originals nicht. Der muss noch im selben Satz durch eine doppelte Federführung (USA und Europa, da möchte man zusehen, wie die gemeinsam eine Feder führen) sowie gemeinsame Wurzeln (in der Rhetorik häufiger anzutreffen als in der Botanik) ergänzt werden. Der Satz schließt mit einer Guttenbergschen Häufung von „eigenverantwortlich materialistischen Grundprägungen“ und einer weiteren Metapher (Nahrung). Der nächste Satz häuft ebenfalls zwei Metaphern (Spannungsfeld, Koppelung), die im Original nicht zu finden sind. Der nachfolgende spricht, sicherlich originell, von „benevolenten Hegemonialstrukturen“. Im selben Absatz werden noch „Strömung“ und „Druck“ hinzugefügt, im nächsten „Distanz“ und „Fessel“. Im letzten Absatz des Nachworts kreiert der Verfasser einen „neuen, gewaltlosen und positiv einzuschätzenden ‚Verfassungsimperialismus‘“ und fügt dem Original noch die Metapher einer „Kollision“ hinzu. Natürlich bemüht man sich beim Nachwort auch etwas mehr, weil es in aller Regel mehr gelesen wird als der Haupttext. PlagProf:-) 07:41, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ein weiteres Beispiel findet man auf Seite 027. Der eher vage „Einfluß“ wird zum „spürbaren Impuls“, die – diesmal passende – doppelte Metapher von „Ringen“ und „Klammergriff“ tritt hinzu. Dagegen übersieht (und übernimmt) der Bearbeiter einen Rechtschreibefehler im Namen des „großen englischen Juristen Cocke", tatsächlich Sir Edward Coke. Beide Abschnitte deuten zugleich einen möglichen stilistischen Unterschied zwischen originärem Guttenberg und Guttenbergisierung hin: bei Letzteren könnten die Sätze länger sein. Es ist oft einfacher, die zusätzlichen Metaphern etc. in eine übernommene Satzstruktur einzubinden. Vorkommen. Solche stilistisichen Anpassungen scheinen sich auf Einleitung und Nachwort zu konzentrieren. Folgende zufällig genommene Stichproben (ohne Übersetzungsplagiate) aus dem Hauptteil zeigen fast gar keine Guttenbergsche Stilprägung (Ausnahme: die unten aufgeführten Verwendungen von "müssen" als Hilfsverb): Seite 146 Kleine Änderungen: „hochgradig“ wird zu „zu einem erklecklichen Teil“, „deswegen“ zu „demzufolge, „keine“ zu „kaum“. Die Meinungsäußerung „nach der hier vertretenen Auffassung müssen“ wird zum unpersönlichen „an dieser Stelle soll“, ein im Original separater Satz wird in einer Klammer in den vorausgehenden integriert. Seite 167 Nach einer paraphrasierten Überleitung nur eine Änderung: die „politischen Familien“ werden in Anführungszeichen gestellt. Seite 187 Nur eine geringfügige Änderungen: „liegt darin“ wird zu „lag und liegt darin“. Guttenberg-2006/250 Wieder nur geringfügige Änderungen. So wird „problematisch“ zu „nicht unproblematisch“, „allerdings“ zu „jedoch“, „unproblematisch“ zu „nicht ohne Schwierigkeiten zu bewerkstelligen. PlagProf:-) 14:08, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Guttenbergs Klebestift Im Hauptteil kann man dagegen öfter beobachten, wie stilistisch fremde Textteile mit wenigen Sätzen verbunden werden, die ganz Guttenbergs Stil entsprechen. Auf diese Weise werden Schnipsel fremder Quellen zusammengeklebt. Ein schönes Beispiel dafür findet man auf Seite_287. PlagProf:-) 14:04, 7. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Vergleich: Guttenberg als Redner im Bundestag Eine Liste von Guttenbergs Reden im Bundestag findet man hier: http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/index.php?title=Benutzer:PlagDoc/Liste_mit_Guttenbergs_Reden&s=wl Wir haben leider keinen wissenschaftlichen Text, von dem wir mit Sicherheit wissen, dass Guttenberg ihn selbst verfasst hat. Deshalb habe ich, trotz der oben geäußerten Bedenken, Vergleichstexte aus der politischen Tätigkeit herangezogen. Dokumentiert sind alle seine im Bundestag gehaltenen Reden. Ich habe ein paar Stichproben aus dem Jahren 2002-2006 angesehen - von der ersten Rede bis zu dem Jahr, in dem die Dissertation eingereicht wurde. Außerdem war er damals kein so prominentes Mitglied des Bundestags, als dass man vermuten müsste, dass andere seine Reden geschrieben haben. Hier einige ZItate aus einer am 19.10.2006 gehaltenen Bundestags-Rede. Quelle: http://dip21.bundestag.de/dip21/btp/16/16057.pdf (S. 5480-82): : "Dieser Stellenwert spiegelt sich in dem sicherlich ehrgeizigen Ansatz wider, was die nächste Überprüfungskonferenz anbelangt, und in dem ehrgeizigen Ansatz, bei beiden Präsidentschaften – ich glaube, dass sich hier eine Verzahnung finden lässt – die Rüstungskontrolle ganz oben auf die Tagesordnung zu setzen." : "Nun könnte man meinen, dass es der Alarm- und Weckrufe in dieser und in vergangener Zeit genug gegeben habe. Allerdings scheinen sich einige internationale Mitspieler noch ganz bewusst im Dornröschenschlaf befinden zu wollen. Manches Dornröschen mit Mundgeruch küsst man auch ungern wach." : "Angesichts der heute gegebenen Vernetzungen der asymmetrischen Komplexe neigen wir noch dazu, in allzu starren, hergebrachten Mustern zu denken. Ich glaube, wir müssen uns vom noch herrschenden Kastendenken verabschieden und kreativ neue Wege aufzeigen, um die Ausbalancierung herzustellen." : : "Es ist eine hochkomplexe Angelegenheit mit unterschiedlichen Schichten, in der man nicht zu brachial argumentieren sollte." : "Es sind schwierige und manchmal fast dilemmatisch geprägte Verhandlungszüge, in denen man sich hier befindet. Die Bundesregierung hat in den vergangenen Monaten auf dem Gebiet kreativ verantwortungsvoll gehandelt und verhandelt." Eine seiner früheren Reden im Bundestag, 12. Februar 2003: http://dip21.bundestag.de/dip21/btp/15/15024.pdf beginnt mit einer dreifachen Metapher: :"Frau Präsidentin! Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren! Auch nach dieser Debatte wird deutlich, dass die letzte erkennbare Tradition unserer derzeitigen Außenpolitik das taumelnde Beschreiten von Sonderwegen bleibt." :"Die enge Partnerschaft mit den Vereinigten Staaten und eine verlässliche europäische Zusammenarbeit werden auf dem Altar der Verhöhnung gewachsener außenpolitischer Strukturen dieses Landes geopfert. Die Außendarstellung des vergangenen Wochenendes ist letztlich nur ein weiterer Gipfel der diplomatischen Geisterfahrten." :"Herr Volmer, das alles erinnert mich an eine Geisterfahrt ohne Rückspiegel – Sie hätten nur einen Rückspiegel, wenn Sie auch historische Errungenschaften und Zusammenhänge erkennen würden –, ohne Bremse und mit durchgetretenem diplomatischen Gaspedal, den größten außenpolitischen Unfall – Stichwort „NATO“ – kühl kalkulierend." :"Kollege Schockenhoff hat mit seiner Beschreibung der nahezu ideologischen Stufenleiter Recht:" :"Der Staub der Zeitgeschichte hat sich erstaunlich schnell auf dieses große Werk gelegt - ein diplomatischer Steinbruch, in dem die Regierung täglich aufs Neue scheinbar spielerisch neues Dynamit in die Hand nimmt, ohne sich dabei an irgendwelche Spielregeln zu halten." Im selben Plenarprotokoll gibt sich Guttenberg auch als standfester Anhänger humanistischer Bildung zu erkennen: :Karl-Theodor Freiherr von und zu Guttenberg '(CDU/CSU): :Frau Staatsministerin, da der Grundsatz audiatur et altera pars auch bei mir einen sehr hohen Stellenwert hat - :'Kerstin Müller, 'Staatsministerin im Auswärtigen Amt: :Sie dürfen das ruhig auf Deutsch wiederholen. :'Karl-Theodor Freiherr von und zu Guttenberg '''(CDU/CSU): :- und der Herr Staatssekretär heute leider nicht persönlich anwesend ist, darf ich Sie fragen, welche konkreten Äußerungen der Staatssekretär anlässlich der zur Diskussion stehenden Versammlung hinsichtlich der inneren Verhältnisse der USA gemacht hat. Auch Guttenbergs erste Rede im Bundestag vom 5.12.2002, http://dipbt.bundestag.de/doc/btp/15/15014.pdf, ist reichlich mit Metaphern ausgestattet. : Außenminister Joschka Fischer wurde von CDU/CSU "unter die schweißnassen Arme gegriffen" : Ein Satz kombiniert eine "drohende[] Gewaltspirale" mit einem "beredten Zeugnis" und einem "aufmunternden Fingerzeig". : Origineller ist das "Weichzeichnen harter Fakten". : Überladen wirkt dagegen "ein Machtvakuum, in dem so hübsche Gestrüppe wie Klanstrukturen und eben auch Bandenwesen munter gedeihen können". Im Vergleich mit den oben genannten Stilmerkmalen lässt sich folgendes feststellen. 1. Satzlänge und Absatzlänge ähnlich. Das heißt allerdings wenig. Im Vortrag, besonders im politischen, hat man noch bessere Gründe, Sätze kurz zu halten. 2. Auffallend hohe Anzahl von Metaphern, einschließlich doppelter und dreifacher. Selbst wenn man bedenkt, dass Politiker gerne Metaphern benutzen. 3. Ungewöhnliche Kombinationen bis hin zum Oxymoron. Davon findet man mehrere: "fast dilemmatisch geprägte Verhandlungszüge", "kreativ verantwortungsvoll", "Vernetzungen der asymetrischen Komplexe ... Mustern", mit hinterhergeschobenem "Kastendenken". Der bewusste Dornröschenschlaf. Einschließlich der "nahezu idelogischen Stufenleiter". Ebenso: "ein diplomatischer Steinbruch", "mit durchgetretenem diplomatischem Gaspedal", der "Altar der Verhöhnung gewachsener ... Strukturen". Weitere missglückte Mehrfachmetaphern. Was ist ein "Gipfel der diplomatischen Geisterfahrten"? Auf einen Gipfel kann man fahren, auf einem Gipfel aber nicht. Im "Vakuum" gedeiht kein "Gestrüpp". Und in einem einzigen Satz: Staub, Steinbruch, Dynamit (die drei würden zusammenpassen, allerdings nicht als Staub der Zeitgeschichte), kombiniert mit spielerisch und Spielregeln. 4. "Wissen" als Hilfsverb taucht in den bisherigen Stichproben nicht auf. Das könnte man als Zeichen dagegen werten, dass die Verfasser identisch sind. Allerdings wird diese Konstruktion auch in der Dissertation mit Vorliebe für sinnstiftende Erklärungen historischer Abläufe eingesetzt. Das ist in Bundestags-Reden eher selten gefragt. Zudem will man in einer Dissertation gelehrt klingen (und ich vermute, das soll es wohl), im Bundestag aber nicht. 5. "Freilich" und "zudem" werden vergleichsweise selten verwendet, für "freilich" haben Stichprobben bisher nur einen Treffer ergeben (http://dip21.bundestag.de/dip21/btp/16/16157.pdf), und auch dort nicht am Satzanfang. 6. Ellipsen werden seltener verwendet. Sie wirken im mündlichen Vortrag auch leicht unbeholfen. Ein Beispiel findet man in einer nur zu Protokoll gegebenen Rede vom 6. April 2006, http://dip21.bundestag.de/dip21/btp/16/16032.pdf :"Ein außerordentlich hilfreicher Ansatz, der in letzter Konsequenz die Glaubwürdigkeit der internationalen Gemeinschaft bezüglich ihrer Verhandlungsbereitschaft untergräbt." PlagProf:-) 21:29, 19. Mär. 2011 (UTC) PlagProf:-) 08:20, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : Siehe auch ein paar Redenfragmente auf Benutzer:PlagDoc/Ghostwriter, in denen z.B. "Blick auf ... richten" und der Atlantik öfter vorkommen. Man müsste man mal alle Reden im BT analysiseren und auch mit den Reden von anderen Politikern zum gleichen Thema vergleichen, um charakteristische Formulierungen zu finden. Gerade von den älteren Reden gibt es leider oft kein Transkript. : Dies alles sind auf jeden Fall Indizien, dass der Autor der Reden auch an der Dissertation gearbeitet hat. Es ist allerdings meines Wissens nicht klar, wer die Bundestagsreden geschrieben hat. Gerüchteweise war das nicht (immer) Guttenberg. : PlagDoc 10:22, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : Ich habe mal eine Liste mit allen Reden zu Guttenbergs im Bundestag erstellt, allerdings keine Zeit, diese durchzugehen. PlagDoc 12:12, 21. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Habe die ersten 25-30 Einträge dort erfasst. Eine sehr kursorische Durchsicht lässt vermuten, dass tatsächlich gehaltene Reden reichhaltiger mit Metaphern ausgestattet werden als Reden, die lediglich zu Protokoll gegeben (also nie vorgetragen) wurden und die meistens auch wenig gelesen werden. Parallele zur unterschiedlich starken "Guttenbergisierung" verschiedener Teile der Dissertation? PlagProf:-) 14:11, 21. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Hab's gesehen. Super. Mir ist aber aufgefallen, dass in der Liste einige der frühen Reden fehlen, weil das Script da versagt hat. Muss ich mal nachtragen. Vor einiger Zeit habe ich übrigens die Zeitungsartikel, die G. 2002 für die Welt geschrieben hat, unter WeitereTexteVonZuGuttenberg gesammelt PlagDoc 14:35, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Die Annahme, der gemeine Hinterbänkler schreibe seine Reden selbst, ist unzulässig. Auch der verfügt i.d.R. über einen wissenschaftlichen Mitarbeiter, an den der Entwurf einer Rede delegiert werden kann. --Kannitverstan 15:59, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Stimmt. Hinzu kommen noch andere Vorlagen, z.B. solche, in denen die offizielle Linie der Partei bzw. Regierung dokumentiert ist und an denen man gerade als junger Hinterbänkler nicht zu weit vorbei schreiben sollte. Wir haben ganz allgemein keinen einzigen Text, von dem wir mit Sicherheit wissen, dass er zu 100% von Guttenberg stammt. Die stilistischen Übereinstimmungen zwischen allen hier untersuchten Textsorten sind um so bemerkenswerter. PlagProf:-) 19:00, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Ob es von mir hier richtig eingetragen ist? Es dürfte wahrscheinlich originale Quelle(n) geben, in der Guttenberg "1:1" auftaucht (von persönlichen Briefen und ähnlichem unerreichbaren abgesehen): Seine Referendararbeit z.B. oder andere Texte an der Uni Bayreuth, z.B. Seminararbeiten, (bis einschließlich 1999). Denn in einem sind sich jedenfalls bisher alle einig: Fremde Stilelemente dürften erst ab seiner journalistischen Arbeit auftauchen (was im Umkehrschluss heißt, dass er bis 1999, dem 1. Staatsexemen ohne jedes fremde Stilelement geschrieben haben dürfte). --Externer 19:28, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Vergleich: Guttenberg als Journalist Guttenberg war auch als Journalist tätig, zum Beispiel für die "Welt". Eine Liste seiner dort erschienenen Artikel findet man hier: http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/WeitereTexteVonZuGuttenberg Stichproben zufolge sind die berichterstattenden unter diesen Artikeln stilistisch wenig ausgefallen. Das ist auch nicht verwunderlich. Bei den Kommentaren findet man dagegen eine Reihe der oben beschriebenen Stilelemente. Bestes Beispiel ist folgender Artikel: Die Welt, Jg. 51, 10.07.2001, Nr. 158, S. 2 / Hauptstadt Gerhard Schröder will durch die neuen Länder touren - Wen er dort besucht, wird erst kurz vor Reiseantritt verraten - Roter Faden ist die EU-Osterweiterung Des Kanzlers sommerliche Ostvisite Von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg http://www.welt.de/print-welt/article462220/Des_Kanzlers_sommerliche_Ostvisite.html *Das sind sie '''freilich bis unmittelbar vor Reiseantritt. *'Freilich' Nordostbayern, das sich so gar nicht in das Bild des prosperierenden Freistaats fügen will. *'Zudem' lässt sich der Vorwurf entkräften, lediglich '''Potemkinsche Dörfer zu besuchen und die '''tatsächlich Not leidenden Regionen und Stadtviertel bewusst zu umgehen. *Man betritt also Stoiber-Land. *Aus der Regierungspressestelle heißt es lediglich, die konkreten Ziele und Termine seien noch "im Planungszustand". * Wenn man sich schon auf vermintes Gelände wagt, dann wenigstens gleich in die Höhle des - bayerischen - Löwen. Auch einige andere Stilelemente trifft man hier wieder: *Klassische schiefe Doppelmetapher im letzten Satz - welcher Löwe haust in einer verminten Höhle? *Auch sonst reichlich Metaphern: "An jenem Rahmen wird er sich nun messen lassen müssen. Der kürzlich verabschiedete Solidarpakt II bildet die Messlatte, die Rufe nach dem Scheckbuch werden angesichts der versprochenen 306 Milliarden Mark sicher nicht verebben." *Ungeschickte Verwendung von "tatsächlich", denn Potemkinsche Dörfer spiegeln nicht Not, sondern Wohlstand vor. *Originelle Kombination: "Taktik des vorbeugenden Schweigens" *Gelegentliches Vorführen von Lateinkenntnissen: "Es bietet sich jedoch an, in der "Euregio Egrensis" den Brückenschlag zwischen lokaler und europäischer Politik zu wagen." Fündig wird man auch in einem Kommentar "Ja, wo bleiben sie denn?", der untersucht, warum die zahlreichen von Bonn nach Berlin umgezogenen Bundesbediensteten die Mitgliederzahlen der Berliner Parteiverbände nicht erhöht haben. http://www.welt.de/print-welt/article459332/Ja_wo_bleiben_sie_denn.html Beispiele: *"Mit dem Umzug ist jedoch ein Strohhalm im unbeackerten Berliner Parteienfeld gewachsen." Missglückte Mehrfachmetapher: Strohhalme wachsen nicht, Grashalme schon. *"Ein politisches Jagdrevier, das zum Nachstellen und Wildern verleiten müsste." *"Für ein gesättigtes Zurücklehnen der Parteien besteht wirklich kein Anlass." PlagProf:-) 17:01, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Nachweise gibt es auch für die Verwendung von "im Hinblick auf": Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg: Jenseits von Entweder-oder: Eine Alternative zum EU-Beitritt der Türkei. Privilegierte Partnerschaft. Die Welt, Jg. 59, 03.01.2004, Nr. 2, S. 9 / Forum Eine Aufnahme in den Europäischen Wirtschaftsraum (EWR) ist nicht nur im Hinblick auf die "vier Grundfreiheiten" (freier Verkehr von Waren und Personen, Niederlassungsfreiheit, Dienstleistungsfreiheit, freier Zahlungs- und Kapitalverkehr) problematisch. Sinnvoll erscheint es jedoch, die Strukturen und Organe des EWR als Modell heranzuziehen und die Zusammenarbeit im Assoziationsrat auszubauen. Für die laufende Verwaltung im Hinblick auf die Aufnahme und die Überwachung der Umsetzung gemeinschaftlicher Rechtsvorschriften der "privilegierten Partnerschaft" kann ein "gemeinsamer Ausschuss EU/Türkei" verantwortlich sein, der sich aus Vertretern der Kommission und der EU-Mitgliedsstaaten sowie dem Botschafter der Türkei zusammensetzt. Weitere "Auffälligkeiten" *Aber richtig ist auch: *Der Auftrag ist klar: *Bei alldem gilt: *Allerdings: Bevor der Türkei weiter gehende Mitbestimmungsrec *Allerdings: Eine erneute, monatelange Verzögerung der Status- *Grundsätzlich gilt: *In der Tat: *Gewiss: *Daran ist richtig: *Ein Beispiel: *Das ist der Grundgedanke: *Das sind sie freilich bis unmittelbar vor Reiseantritt. *'Freilich' Nordostbayern, das sich so gar nicht in das Bild *Zudem ist unmissverständlich die eigene Haltung zu verd *zudem von ihren Lehrern ermuntert, an der Kundgebung te *Zudem lässt sich der Vorwurf entkräften, lediglich Pote *Zudem leidet die Stabilität Georgiens seit Beginn der 1 *Zudem sollten wir die EU als wichtigen Teil der Frieden *zudem einen bestechenden Vorteil: Es könnte ohne Schwie *Gleichwohl schätzt er dessen "praktische Bedeutung als nicht *Gleichwohl bleiben sie zentrale Aufgabe der Erziehung. *tatsächlich Not leidenden Regionen und Stadtviertel bewusst z *Tatsächlich sind in den vergangenen zwei Jahren aber kaum Mit *Tatsächlich haben sich die Strukturen für den politischen Dia *Tatsächlich bleibt die Nato als Garant von Europas Sicherheit *Deutschland wird gelegentlich unterstellt, die ablehnende Haltung bezüglich eine *zeigt, dass man sich gelegentlich selbst das größte Hindernis sein kann. *Auch meine Familie erlag gelegentlich der Gefahr der Verklärung, vereinzelt der Heroisie *Dass man damit gelegentlich aneckt, liegt in der Natur der Sache. *allerdings die Stimmen der Union. Grüne und FDP haben ein Ja *Allerdings gebe es "diverse Vorbehalte" gegen die Einführung *allerdings angekündigt, den Vorschlag der SPD zur Einführung *allerdings nicht prinzipiell ab. Gerade im Zusammenhang mit *allerdings vor allem das Willy-Brandt-Haus, also die Bundesp *allerdings eher in lockeren Zusammenschlüssen, in so genannt *Allerdings würde Europa durch eine EU-Vollmitgliedschaft der *Allerdings: Bevor der Türkei weiter gehende Mitbestimmungsre *allerdings die innere Verfasstheit beider Länder, die einem *Allerdings: Eine erneute, monatelange Verzögerung der Status *allerdings Anspruch und Wirklichkeit weit auseinander. Wer i *allerdings eine Europäisierung der Nuklearpolitik. Nationale *allerdings evident. Selbstverständlich soll von unbestreitb *allerdings - gerade in jüngster Zeit - der belehrende, akrib *Allerdings ohne Selbstgefälligkeit, sondern vergleichbar mit *Man betritt also Stoiber-Land. Freilich Nordostbayern, das sich so *hat allerdings vor allem das Willy-Brandt-Haus, also die Bundespartei abgeschöpft. *Woher rührt also die Unwilligkeit der Umzügler, einem Berliner Par *im Falle der Definition "too big to fail" - also zu groß, um in irgendeiner Form scheitern zu *einzulösen: Die beitrittswilligen Nationen hatten durchaus eine Bringschuld bezüglich *den politischen Dialog auch in schwierigen Zeiten durchaus bewährt. *'Lediglich' mehr Soldaten ist jedenfalls keine Lösung des Prob *Ohne Zuzüge würde die Zahl auf lediglich etwa 50 Millionen deutsche Staatsbürger sinken. Ei *Zudem lässt sich der Vorwurf entkräften, lediglich Potemkinsche Dörfer zu besuchen und die tatsächlic *Pikanterweise ist lediglich der bayerischen CSU ganz genau bekannt, wie viele *Bei der SPD blieben von ursprünglich 27 000 lediglich rund 21 000 Genossen, und die FDP musste gar einen *ob gleichgültig oder kritisch, ob engagiert oder lediglich kommentierend. *Der Schlüssel liegt letztlich in Tiflis und in Kiew. *belehrende, akribisch die Schwächen suchende und letztlich zur Marginalisierung neigende Unterton mancher Bes *Vertrauen herstellen zu können, weil auch Systeme letztlich Prozessen unterworfen sind. Die Funktionsfähigkeit *musste gar einen Mitgliederschwund von 8000 auf nunmehr etwa 3000 hinnehmen. *etragen vom Willen der Transformationsländer, als nunmehr freie Nationen Teil einer politischen und militäri *grund der Stimmungslage in Belgrad wäre es fatal, nunmehr die 2003 beschlossene EU-Beitrittsperspektive für *Schließlich sollte ein "gemeinsamer parlamentarischer Ausschus *Schließlich sollte der Türkei auf dem Feld der Außen-, Sicherh *Schließlich hat unsere exportorientierte Wirtschaft alleine im *'Schon '''im Kalten Krieg galt der Grundsatz, dass Sicherhei *ission auch Ausländer zu Kursen verpflichten, die '''schon '''länger in der Bundesrepublik leben, aber die deuts *hung verringert sich das Erwerbspersonenpotenzial '''schon '''jetzt jährlich um bis zu 200 000 Personen. Bis zum *'Schon bei der Steuerreform hätten Partei- und Fraktionsf *Wenn man sich 'schon '''auf vermintes Gelände wagt, dann wenigstens gleich *Beschränkungen werden '''schon '''deshalb die absolute Ausnahme bleiben. "Wehret de *'Schon 'jetzt gibt es punktuelle Ansätze ziviler nuklearer *wurde, nicht selbstgenügsam in einigen Bereichen '''schon '''wieder unterminiert wird und der Spruch "back to n *oder ob man sich '''schon '''einmal Gedanken darüber macht: kann es denn sein, Frangge 10:29, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) *'Angesichts 'der Zunahme protektionistischer Tendenzen, ZEIT Online vom 01.04.2009, Nr. 14 *'Angesichts 'der schwierigen Thematik sei es unmöglich, Die Welt, Jg. 51, 03.09.2001, Nr. 205, S. 2 *werden '''angesichts '''der versprochenen 306 Milliarden Mark sicher, Die Welt, Jg. 51, 10.07.2001, Nr. 158, S. 2 *kann auch '''angesichts '''der weiterhin notwendigen Abstimmung mit der Nato, Die Welt, Jg. 59, 03.01.2004, Nr. 2, S. 9 *'angesichts 'der nicht erfolgten Auslieferung des mutmaßlichen, Welt am Sonntag, 04.02.2007, Nr. 5, S. 12 *hat sich '''angesichts '''der Asymmetrie heutiger Bedrohungen, Welt am Sonntag, 18.01.2009, Nr. 3, S. 12 *'Angesichts 'einer solchen Option würde es zunehmend schwierig, Welt am Sonntag, 23.12.2007, Nr. 51, S. 10 Frangge 10:44, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Diverse Kommentare ---- Sehr interessante Analysen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir eine richtige Wiki-Seite bzw. Seitenstruktur für diese stilistischen Analysen anlegen. Ich weiß von mehreren anderen Rechercheuren, die sich ebenfalls mit dem Thema beschäftigen. Meinungen? Ich würde mich auch freuen, Euch im Chat begrüßen zu dürfen, da man dort mit etwas weniger Latenz diskutieren kann. Und außerdem darf ich auf das Gerücht Forum:InBox-CSU-Spitze_im_Bilde hinweisen, welches wohl zumindest teilweise glaubwürdig ist. PlagDoc 20:24, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Gute Idee. Bin als sehr selektiver IT-Nutzer bisher kein Chatter, mal sehen, ob ich die Zeit habe, mich einzuarbeiten. PlagProf:-) 21:21, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Zum Gerücht: Das könnte die Diskrepanz in der Qualität zwischen der Gliederung und ihrer Auffüllung mit Versatzstücken erklären. Weniger dagegen den "angeklatschten" kurzen (30 Seiten) 3. Teil zum Gottesbezug, auf den die Einleitung gar nicht eingeht und die Zusammenfassung nur höchst kursorisch. Denn dieser für die Arbeit gar nicht nötige Teil war besonders recherchebedürftig - etwa die Hälfte der Vorarbeiten des Wissenschaftlichen Dienstes sind hier versenkt worden. Das Schema klingt außerdem zu koplex, zu viele Mitwisser. Und tendenziell zu aufwändig für jemand, der oder die schon ein Studium und eine Tätigkeit als studentische Hilfskraft an der Hand hat. :Plauasiblere Variante: Unternehmensberater und studentische Hilfskraft helfen mit - bei Gliederung und Literaturbeschaffung, aber die "mühevollste Kleinarbeit" der Zusammenstellung hat wirklich der gemacht, der vorne auf dem Titel steht. PlagProf:-) 22:06, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Diese "Mitwisser-Frage" teile ich. Obwohl ich die CSU bisher als "closed shop" erlebt habe, jedoch auch weiß, dass im politischen Raum Versprechen einer Art "Halbwertszeit" unterliegen, bestünde hier zumindest in der Zukunft die Möglichkeit einer "öffentlichen Aufklärung". Denn: Je weniger sich die Akteure an ihre Versprechen halten ("Halbwertszeit"), umso mehr wächst im gleichen Maße die innere Bereitschaft der "Mitwissenden", sich zu offenbaren. :: Dennoch ist das "Orakeln", d.h. Empirie, wissenschaftlich strukturiert ist das noch nicht. Und es muss auch die Möglichkeit einkalkuliert werden, dass das Gerücht eine Falschinformation ist (wenngleich keine gezielte Falschinformation). Es müsste also - ich denke jetzt laut nach - eigentlich eine vergleichende Strukturanalyse gemacht werden. D.h., gibt es Ähnlichkeiten in der Gliederung der Arbeit von Herrn zu Guttenberg zu einer anderen Arbeit, die möglicherweise, um Spuren zu verwischen, bisher noch nicht aufgetaucht ist? Dies würde ich jetzt auch als These in den Raum stellen: Wer als beauftragter Berater oder sonst wie, hier über die Klippen zu helfen hatte, wird sich, wenn er selbst nicht Wissenschaftler ist, an seiner eigenen Arbeit orientieren, ihm fehlt jedes andere mögliche "Muster". Und strikt darauf achten, in den "Plagiaten" nicht vorzukommen. Insofern wäre die Recherche darauf zu setzen, ob es diese Gliederung noch einmal gibt. Also "Metaanalyse", völlig richtig, @PlagDoc. ::Der Gottesbezug wäre Nebenargument, das mag persönlichen Hintergründen zugeschrieben sein. Das sehe ich als "Zutat". ::Wenn das aber so abgelaufen sein sollte, macht sich der, der als Autor erscheint, nicht mehr eigene Mühe, er prüft noch nicht einmal, ob und was da seine "Zulieferer" bearbeitet haben. Er verlässt sich einfach darauf (und dann kommen die geschilderten Sprachdiskrepanzen, erst mal "am Wochenende" sich mit "dieser" Arbeit "beschäftigen" zu wollen...), völlig logisch). Es bleibt also bei der vergleichenden Strukturanalyse in Richtung "einer ähnlichen Arbeit". --Externer 22:41, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Bin ebenfalls höchst angetan von diesem Thread - und hoffe auf Fortsetzung! Auch ich plädiere dafür, aus den hier vorgelegten Informationen und Argumenten eine Dokumenten-Seite zu erstellen (sorry, lieber PlagDoc, aber ich stoße mich nun einmal an Formulierungen, wie "''richtige Wiki-Seite" - etwa im Gegenatz zu einer 'unrichtigen' oder 'unwichtigen' Foren-Seite?), und um alle 'losen Enden' zusammen zu bringen, hier noch einmal der Hinweis auf die Dokumenten-Seite Ghostwriter und die dazugehörige Seite Ghostwriter-Diskussion (Materialien und Diskussionsraum zur Frage, wer KTzGs 'Dissertation' tatsächlich verfasst hat). Beste Grüße -- Mr. Nice 21:19, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ich habe einfach mal Metaanalyse angelegt um die Dokumentation etwas zu strukturieren. Evtl. sollten wir zur Diskussion der Thesen trotzdem das Forum nutzen und von dieser Seite dann darauf verlinken bzw. Ergebnisse zusammenfassen. Meinungen dazu? Unterseiten am Besten z.B. als Metaanalyse/Vorwort oder so anlegen. PlagDoc 21:56, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ich habe mal die Quellenreferenzen angepaßt. Diese werden zitiert in folgender Wikisyntax: Quelle Jahr Einfach in den Code oben schauen, dann seht Ihr schon. KayH 10:22, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- *'''Freilich! http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/index.php?search=freilich&fulltext=0 --09:29, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Momentan 124 Treffer in guttenplag, 73 in der Arbeit. Weist auf einen süddeutschen Verfasser hin. Davon gibt es freilich nicht wenige. PlagProf:-) 09:47, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Wobei ich das ja beachtenswert finde, dass die Arbeit plagiiert wurde, der Autor mMn. aber eine Interpretationsgemeinschaft mit seinen Fachkollegen schafft. "Ihr wisst freilich, was ich meine?" --Nerd wp 09:59, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Aber freilich! PlagProf:-) 10:04, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Madison freilich vertröstete die Anhänger dieser Idee auf den Zeitraum nach der Ratifizierung und versicherte die anschließende Aufnahme einer Bill of Rights. '' kommt gleich zweimal vor S225, S230.--Nerd wp 09:32, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) *'Passivierung': ''Diese Ansicht kann für sich beanspruchen, im internationalen Kontext zeitliche Parallelen zu finden. Guttenberg-2006/044 **"zuzu*" zB zuzuordnen, zuzustimmen, in Summe ca. 20 mal.--Nerd wp 09:07, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : Der Verfasser meidet außerhalb des Vorworts jeden Bezug auf die eigene Person. Bisher konnten nur zwei entsprechende Stellen gefunden werden - siehe Metaanalyse#Merkw.C3.BCrdige_Stellen. Da bieten sich passive Konstruktionen als Ausweichsmöglichkeit an. In den Bundestagsreden findet man das so nicht. ---- Weitere "Auffälligkeiten" *allerdings 152 *also 68 *durchaus 49 *freilich 76 *gelegentlich 37 *heute 87 *lediglich 110 *letztlich 99 *nämlich 43 *nunmehr 33 *schließlich 95 *schon 78 *tatsächlich 46 *weitgehend 37 *zumindest 28 *zunächst 84 --Frangge 13:19, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Interessant - vor allem die weniger gebräuchlichen Verwendungen, wie "zudem" am Satzanfang. Jetzt wäre es schön, zu wissen, wie sich das verteilt auf: 1. Vorwort, Einleitung, Nachwort (wohl stärker stilistisch vereinheitlicht) 2. Hauptteil (stilistisch sehr uneinheitlich) 3. vermutete eigene Formulierungen des Verfassers (d.h. bisher nicht als Plagiat ausgewiesene Stellen, Umformulierung von plagiierten Quellen) und sich verhält zur jeweiligen Verwendung in sonstigen Guttenberg-Texten, wie z.B. Bundestag-Reden. Man könnte auch in ähnlicher Weise die Verwendung bestimmter Metaphern überprüfen. Beispielsweise kommen "brachial" als Metapher sowohl in der oben angegebenen Bundestagsrede vor als auch zweimal im Text der Dissertation. "Widerspiegeln" wird dort und in der Dissertation noch deutlich häufiger eingesetzt. Ähnliches ließe sich untersuchen für die auffallende Häufung von Doppelmetaphern, oder von Metaphern aus dem naturwissenschaftlichen Bereich (Kraftfeld, Impuls, Druck, Strömung, Kollision, Spannungsfeld, Koppelung). PlagProf:-) 16:25, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ich weiß nicht wie ich Volltextsuche machen könnte. Daher kann ich kein Ergebnis einstellen. Aufgefallen ist mir der Gebrauch von naturgemäß und Formulierung mit Natur. Guckt doch mal nach.--87.144.243.233 21:38, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC)# Weiter ist mir aufgefallen bekanntlich, und Varianten von bekennen--93.232.244.40 23:43, 23. Mär. 2011 (UTC). :Textsat *http://neon.niederlandistik.fu-berlin.de/textstat/ --Nerd wp 05:24, 23. Mär. 2011 (UTC) *'naturgemäß' *'naturgemäß' des Amendment-Prozesses zutage. 720 Naturgemäß waren diese Bedenken stets am Ende lang zeduraler Natur und interessieren daher neben den naturgemäß Betroffenen und Beteiligten in und Rechtsexperten. Der Entwurf der ECG war naturgemäß viel schlanker als die Dokumente Eid an eine Verfassung gebunden, welche naturgemäß nicht immer die Klärung eines Problems zur Entscheidung zugewiesen sein. Es wird naturgemäß vereinzelt Fehlurteile geben. Die Entsch oklamiert. Die Bedeutung dieses Ereignisses wurde naturgemäß in der wissenschaftlichen Literatur, :Übrigens schreibt der Autor naturgemäß in der wissenschaftlichen Literatur ''. Ja Oh ja.--Nerd wp 05:35, 23. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hier meine Zählergebnisse für die Seiten 15-407. Kann sein dass mir bei Worttrennung am Seitenende das ein oder andere Wort entwischt ist. -- User8 12:03, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) 11 Natur 6 Rechtsnatur 6 naturgemäß 4 Naturrecht 4 natural 2 Naturrechts 2 nature 1 Naturrechtslehre 1 naturrechtliche 1 Naturgemäß 1 Nature 1 Natural ---- '''deutlich' *abzuwägen beginnt, zeigt sich in aller D'eutlich'keit in dem schwierigen Prozess *... *Sie sahen darin eine deutlich'''e Verschlechterung ihres Stimmengewichts im Rat --Frangge 09:22, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) '''Rückrudern: nach Durchsicht der Stellen muss ich feststellen, dass deutlich auch in den (kopierten) Originalstellen oft vorkommt; daher keine stilistische Eigenheit à la Guttenberg. Frangge 07:18, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) * mit der Funktion ... zu wachen. Ich weiß nicht, aber das klingt für mich komisch. >Forum:InBox-Text-Recycling, auch wenn er unter Fragment_230_118-132 ein Plagiat Fragment_225_110-118 recycelt --Nerd wp 05:55, 23. Mär. 2011 (UTC) * Neben der Verwendung weiterer ausgefallener Stilelemente erreicht der Verfasser dies unter anderem dadurch, dass er dem Leser die wichtigsten Textstellen doppelt zur Verfügung stellt: Forum:InBox-Text-Recycling: Dauerhaftigkeit, grundrechtliche Abwehrrechte, Unionsbürgerschaft, Anti-Federalists war die Befürchtung, "Judizokratie", VI, VII, Mit dem Senat schufen die amerikanischen Verfassungsväter darüber hinaus eine äußerst mächtige und selbstbewusste Kammer '''--Nerd wp 05:55, 23. Mär. 2011 (UTC) gelegentlich "gelegentlich" kommt keineswegs gelegentlich vor, sondern 42 Mal (mit anderen Deklinationen); jedoch nur selten in den kompilierten Stellen als Plagiat. :"Dem Wort „Erweckung“ ist hingegen die äußere sanfte, zuweilen rüttelnde Hand wesenseigen, weshalb dieser Begriff auch '''im Hinblick auf die schöpferischen Gedanken, die die „Gründungsväter“ und bis heute große Denker (aber auch gelegentlich '''allein die Bedürfnisse einzelner Bevölkerungsteile) dem Gebilde „Europa“ zuteil werden lassen, Anwendung finden soll." S. 19 f., Fn 3 Frangge 16:47, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Mittlerweile *Manche kleine wie epochale Erschütterung führt '''mittlerweile zur Systemfrage. (Vowort) *'Mittlerweile' ist jedoch geklärt, dass die Namensgebung auf zwe *einzubetten, führt (mittlerweile) allerdings zu weit. *konzipiert, gilt die Verfassung mittlerweile in einem Staat *Mit der (mittlerweile vom Protagonisten selbst grundlegend revidierten) *zwischen den Verfassungsbefürwortern mittlerweile polarisiert: mittlerweile bereits im Original: Fragment_113_05-15 *Art. I-9 Abs. 2 lautet (mittlerweile 518): *spiegelt im Ergebnis eine mittlerweile „typisch“ zu nennende, europäische Debatte wider. *nun ein rückschrittliches Element, die Abkehr von mittlerweile gewohnten Verfassungselementen? Wohl nicht. *Entschieden (und mittlerweile revidiert) war lediglich, dass sich *Wie eingespielt diese allgemeine Funktionsteilung mittlerweile auch auf europäischer Ebene ist, offenbaren *gibt es entsprechend und mittlerweile fast traditionell stärkere Beharrungstendenzen *Obgleich die beiden Verfassungsdebatten mittlerweile mehr als 215 Jahre trennen, fällt *E. Fraenkel hierzu umfassend in seinem mittlerweile klassischen Werk *das moderne Verfassungsrecht anerkennt mittlerweile eine „offene Staatlichkeit“ --Frangge 10:29, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Gestalt Gestalt und Derivate (gestalten, Gestaltung) kommen in der Dissertation ca. 140mal vor, davon dreimal im Vorwort. Vier Stichproben in Bundestagsreden verliefen negativ. PlagProf:-) 07:53, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) *"*'''gestalt*': ca. 142 Mal (mit Überschriften + Literaturangaben sowie "Buchgestaltung" im Impressum) *"gestalt'*'" am Wortanfang: ca. 81 Mal (mit Überschriften + Literaturangaben); das Wort "Gestalt" kommt häufig (bereits) in Originalstellen vor. 19 Gestalt 9 gestalten 1 gestaltende 2 gestaltenden 3 Gestalter 1 gestalterische 1 gestalterischen 4 gestaltet 7 gestaltete 1 gestalteten 17 Gestaltung 1 Gestaltungen 1 Gestaltungs- 1 Gestaltungsaufgaben 2 Gestaltungsauftrag 1 Gestaltungskraft 1 Gestaltungsmacht 2 Gestaltungsmöglichkeiten 1 Gestaltungsperspektiven 1 Gestaltungsprinzip 1 Gestaltungsversuche 4 Gestaltungswillen "Gestalt*" in Guttenbergs ''journalistischen Beiträgen *Mitarbeiter gestalten '''vor Ort bereits akribisch ein Ereignis, bei dem die EU-Osterweiterung laut Bundespresseam, Die Welt, Jg. 51, 10.07.2001, Nr. 158, S. 2 *Fragen, die die künftige '''Gestalt '''der Nato betreffen, dürfen demnach allein an diesen kodifizierten Grundsätzen ausgerichte, Frankfurter Rundschau v. 01.04.2008, S.11 *nicht aber als singulären '''Gestalter, wie man ab und an aus Frankreich hören konnte, Welt am Sonntag, 08.06.2008, Nr. 23, S. 10 *Das Erbe des 20. Juli bleibt Gestaltungsauftrag '''und Mahnung für die Zukunft. Und Erben sind wir alle - ob gleichgültig oder kritisch, Welt am Sonntag, 18.01.2009, Nr. 3, S. 12 Frangge 11:42, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Beim zweiten Durchgang kam ich auch auf ca. 140 Erwähnungen, ist oben schon korrigiert, danke. Gestalt ist natürlich kein ganz selten verwendetes Wort und wird deshalb auch öfter aus den Quellen übernommen sein. Eine Erwähnung pro ca. 3 Seiten ist aber für eine Arbeit, die weder in der Kulturwissenschaft noch der Psychologie anzusiedeln ist, auffallend. Besonders interessant sind die eher ungewöhnlichen Verwendungen wie z.B. im Vorwort, "So pionierhaft sich diesbezüglich der amerikanische Pfad zu gestalten wusste...", oder in den journalistischen Beiträgen die "singulären Gestalter". PlagProf:-) 11:58, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) *d’accord. "*gestalt*" kommt in der Dissertation von MCP (258 S.) nur '''21 Mal vor. Frangge 12:43, 4. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Zwischenbewertung Die bisher dokumentierten Stichproben legen eine Reihe von Schlüssen nahe. *Es lassen sich übereinstimmende Stilmerkmale zwischen der Dissertation (D), Guttenbergs Reden im Bundestag (B) und Guttenbergs Arbeit als Journalist (J) feststellen. Dazu zählen insbesondere: **Hohe Anzahl von Metaphern. **Ungewöhnliche Kombinationen, manche unglücklich, manche originell, darunter Doppel- und Dreifachmetaphern. Beispiele: Ein Pfad steht am Scheideweg (D). Europa trägt Kinderschuhe an Füßen, die noch zu ummanteln sind (D). Die Höhle des Löwen als vermintes Gelände (J). Ein Altar der Verhöhnung gewachsener Strukturen (B). Ein fleischgewordener Ostermarsch (B). **Häufige Satzeinleitung mit ein bis drei Wörtern und Doppelpunkt ("Freilich:", "Zudem:", "Szenenwechsel:"). Auch sonst häufige Verwendung von „freilich“ und „zudem“. **Häufige, gelegentlich tapsig wirkende Verwendung von „tatsächlich“ für eine Steigerung, z.B. im Vorwort (D), wo „einem weiteren tatsächlich bedeutenden Europäer“ (dem Zweitkorrektor) gedankt wird. Oder: „Zudem lässt sich der Vorwurf entkräften, lediglich Potemkinsche Dörfer zu besuchen und die tatsächlich Not leidenden Regionen und Stadtviertel bewusst zu umgehen.“ (J) Potemkinsche Dörfer spiegeln nicht Not, sondern Wohlstand vor. **Häufige Verwendung von Ellipsen, insbesondere auch eingangs, in der Dissertation und der journalistischen Arbeit. In Bundestag-Reden werden Ellipsen ebenfalls, aber seltener verwendet. **Gelegentliches Vorführen humanistischer Bildung. *Stilistisch einheitlich sind in der Dissertation Vorwort, Nachwort und überwiegend die Einleitung. Im Hauptteil wimmelt es dagegen von gravierenden Stilbrüchen, die sich aus der wörtlichen Übernahme fremder Texte ergeben. Aber auch im Hauptteil findet man absatzweise immer wieder typische Stellen. *Die Bundestagsreden sind bisherigen Stichproben aus den Jahren 2002-2007 zufolge stilistisch weitgehend einheitlich. Es gibt Anhaltspunkte dafür, dass lediglich zu Protokoll gegebene Reden mit weniger Metaphern angereichert sind als im Bundestag gehaltene. *Ein seltenes Stilelement, die Verwendung von „wissen“ als Hilfsverb, zieht sich durch die ganze Dissertation hindurch, ist aber Stichproben zufolge in den anderen Texten nicht aufzufinden. Es wird auch im Hauptteil, aber dort nur vereinzelt, mit gewagter Metaphorik kombiniert (S. 392). *Die auffallend häufige Verwendung von "freilich" und "zudem" am Satzanfang lässt sich in den Bundestagsreden nicht nachweisen, wohl aber in der journalistischen Arbeit. *Schon die Stilbrüche im Hauptteil lassen es als sehr unwahrscheinlich erscheinen, dass der Text der Dissertation von einem einzigen Autor stammt. So entstand auch der Anfangsverdacht für ein Plagiat. Mittlerweile sind die höchst umfangreichen wörtlichen Übernahmen fremder Texte in diesem Wiki dokumentiert. *Nicht ausschließen lässt sich, dass die beschriebenen übereinstimmenden Stilelemente nicht von Guttenberg stammen, sondern von einer anderen Person, die dann sowohl Dissertation als auch Bundestagsreden verfasst oder stilistisch überarbeitet hätte. Dagegen spricht allerdings, dass sich diese Stilelemente auch in einigen von Guttenbergs frühen (2000) Arbeiten als Journalist nachweisen lassen. Damit ist unwahrscheinlich, dass die ganze Arbeit von einem Ghostwriter verfasst und ohne Änderungen eingereicht wurde. *Möglich ist, dass eine andere Person einen Entwurf der Dissertation geschrieben und Guttenberg diesen selektiv stilistisch überarbeitet hat – intensiv in Vorwort, Einleitung und Nachwort, weniger im Hauptteil. *Guttenbergs Behauptung, die (nicht plagiierten Teile der) Dissertation selbst verfasst zu haben, ist aber nicht weniger plausibel. *Anhänger der Ghostwriter-Theorie sollten verstärkt nachprüfen, ob sich unter den als möglichen Ghostwritern gehandelten Personen jemand befindet, der oder die in der beschriebenen ungewöhnlichen Weise "wissen" als Hilfsverb verwendet. PlagProf:-) 11:06, 23. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Die Seite Stilanalyse, Entwurf für ein entsprechendes Kapitel im Abschlussbericht, führt diese Gedanken weiter. PlagProf:-) 13:51, 7. Mai 2011 (UTC) Der Abschlussbericht (bisher: Entwurf) enthält eine Zusammenfassung der ausführlicheren Stilanalyse. ---- Eine kleine Bemerkung am Rande: Guttenberg hat eine etwas verschrobene Ausdrucksweise. Ist es nicht wahrscheinlicher, daß er die wenigen sauberen Stellen selbst geschrieben hat? Oder kann man den oben beschriebenen Schreibstil in den vorhandenen Tonaufzeichnungen nicht finden? Und dann noch eine Frage: Wurde sein Machwerk bisher nur mit Internetquellen verglichen oder auch mit Druckwerken? ---- : Zunächst erst einmal ein ganz großer Dank und ein großes Kompliment an PlagProf:-), in so kurzer Zeit eine so detaillierte und fundierte Stilanalyse vorangetrieben zu haben. Das ist große Klasse! : Weshalb ich mich dazu äußere: Ich versuche mal "von hinten" zu denken. Der Normalfall eines Plagiators ist, dass er - aus was für Gründen auch immer - #sich eines "Ghostwriters" bedient und dies dann stilistisch überarbeitet und ganz oder teilweise einfügt oder #aus vielfältigen Gründen heraus einfach die berühmten Tasten bedient und KomplettPlagiate (bewusst) abliefert. : Der Fall eines Ghostwriters kann, dank deiner umfassenden Arbeit (noch einmal: Respekt!) definitiv ausgeschlossen werden. Da bedarf es aus meiner Sicht keiner weiteren Arbeit mehr (wobei ich die nicht ausschließe, ich denke hier aber nur an das Pareto-Prinzip). : Wenn wir aber - getreu dem "Pareto-Prinzip" - (mindestens) 70% des Befundes gesichert wissen, dann erlaubt es, dir, mir, uns doch eines Überblick und der Prüfung, ob diese Funde in der Sache selbst noch helfen. Ich habe, dank deines absolut profunden Zwischenberichts einmal anders nachgedacht (wohlgemerkt, ich war selbst externer Doktorand, siehe mein eigenes Profil): : Herr zu Guttenberg ist mit seiner Arbeit externer Doktorand, hat vielfältige Verpflichtungen als MdB, ist permanent auf Achse, muss mit diesem und jenem reden, ist über den Atlantik hinaus involviert - und seine Kinder sind ja auch nicht "wie Manna vom Himmel gefallen" - kurz: Er braucht ab einem gewissem Zeitpunkt seines Wirkens (auch bei ihm hat der Tag nur 24 Stunden), ob als einfacher MdB oder für seine Karriere überhaupt irgendwann ein "alter ego", d.h. einen Menschen, dem er "blind" vertraut, den er (vielleicht) als Gymnasiast, als Student, (vielleicht) als Parteimitglied oder durch eine Begegnung kennengelernt hat, und dem er schon zu einem ganz frühen Zeitpunkt die Aufgabe als Pressesprecher, persönlicher Referent oder Büroleiter überträgt - und der es wiederum schafft, sich und seinen Sprachduktus unmittelbar an den seines "Chefs" anzupassen. : Man erkläre mir nicht, dass dies ungewöhnlich ist, es ist im politischen "Geschäft", so wie ich es beobachte, eher die Regel. Das hat auch nichts mit "blindem Gehorsam" zu tun: Das können wenige, aber doch eine erkleckliche Zahl von Menschen im politischen Raum bewältigen (bis hin zur Selbstverleugnung), man denke nur an die große Zahl von Journalisten, die plötzlich "Pressesprecher" von irgendwas werden. : Das alles hat - zunächst - auch nichts mit Wissenschaft zu tun. Es ist aber, bei der Stilanalyse, zumindest zu beobachten, dass sich bestimmte Elemente aus dem "vorpolitischen Raum" (d.h. Herr zu Guttenberg war nur "einfacher Abgeordneter" und brauchte nur gelegentlich mal einen Text), das sind die frühen Elemente aus "J", sich unterscheiden von späteren Texten. Dann gibt es die Texte aus "B", die von der engen Vertrauensperson stammen und nur "abgeheftet" werden (Stichwort "Nicht gehaltene Reden") - sie musste Herr zu Guttenberg nur "als die eigenen" quasi "abnicken" und sie bekamen zwei Löcher links und verschwanden irgendwo - und dann gibt es die Texte, die er selbst reden musste (auch aus "B"), und die sind im Stenographenprotokoll, d.h. in der wörtlichen Rede, dokumentiert. Ein Stilbruch zwischen diesen beiden hier sind "original Guttenberg". Definitiv. Ein Anker im Treibsand, würde ich jetzt mal sagen: Dieser Stilbruch ist original. : Weiter "von hinten gedacht": Dieser Vertraute - ich nenne ihn neutral so - fällt eines Tages die Aufgabe zu, die Diss. seines Chefs irgendwie zu Ende zu bringen (aus was für Gründen auch immer). Politisch ist das alle mal möglich, dass die CSU zu Guttenberg drängt, dass die Familie drängt, dass zu Guttenberg selbst den Auftrag erteilt, oder sogar, der Vertraute selbst, Herrn zu Guttenberg drängt, dass er (anstatt zu Guttenberg) ihn übernimmt und die Diss. zu Ende führt, wenn es denn zu Guttenberg selbst nicht schafft (und Guttenberg sagt erleichtert zu!). Alles möglich - und schon vorgekommen im politischen Raum, wenngleich (möglicherweise) nicht bei einer Diss. : Und jetzt versucht sich der Vertraute - aus welchem Grund auch immer - in Erfüllung der Aufgabe als Koordinator. Er gibt Texte da und dort in Auftrag, holt die Stellungnahmen des WD ein - und schreibt das "Einlaufende" alles zusammen, wie er auch bisher jede Rede (Text, journalistische Beiträge) von Herrn zu Guttenberg geschrieben hat, denn: Er kennt den Stil von Herrn zu Guttenberg, der hat seinen eigenen Stil, er kann seit langer Zeit seine Texte ("J") ggf. Herrn zu Guttenberg "schmackhaft" machen - und Herr zu Guttenberg verlässt sich blindlings 'auf diesen ''Koordinator, er will die Diss. (die ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt eigentlich nur lästig ist, weil er aus dem allerengsten Umfeld - was in dieser Situation ganz besonders unangenhem wird, wie fast jeder Promovend bestätigen kann, nur danach gefragt wird: "Herr zu Guttenberg, wie weit sind sie eigentlich?") quasi "vom Tisch haben" : Irgendwann dann - als Minister, oder angehender Minister zu Guttenberg - taucht der Koordinator ''"mit dem Werk zwischen den Zähnen am anderen Ende des Atlantiks auf" und übergibt es ihm als "Entwurf", vielleicht noch mit dem Bemerken, er könne sich, wie immer darauf und auch auf ihn verlassen. Herr zu Guttenberg verlässt sich darauf, wie schon in der Vergangenheit bei den Teilen "J" und "B" - damit hat er ja seinerzeit auch seinen Erfolg begründet -, nur: Sein Vertrauter hat die Spielregeln des wissenschaftlichen Arbeitens nicht gelernt. Im wissenschaftlichen Bereich ist es grundlegend wichtig, dass der ''Weg der Erkenntnis dokumentiert ist, sein Vertrauter (der Koordinator) verließ sich aber darauf, dass das Ergebnis stimmt (d.h. die Erkenntnis per se) -'' im politischen Raum ist letzteres sogar richtig, wie wir alle spätestens seit Kohls Ausspruch 1984: "Entscheidend ist, was hinten raus kommt." wissen. Und genau dort liegen alle Fehler des Vorgehens: *Die textlichen Brüche lassen sich durch "mehrerer Hände Arbeit" erklären. *Die Uneinheitlichkeit der stilistischen Mittel lassen grundsätzlich auf das Wirken einer Art "Pressesprecher" oder "Büroleiter" schließen, der mit der "Denke" seines Chefs eins ist, so dass die sich im "politischen Tagesgeschäft" nicht so ohne weiteres unterscheiden ließen, was übrigens auch auf eine Art "Koordinator" hinweist, *dieser "''Koordinator" hat zumindest stilistisch den ersten (bzw. letzten) "Glättungsentwurf" vorgenommen, bevor er Herrn zu Guttenberg vorgelegt wurde, und hat - möglicherweise sogar ihm erklärt, dass alles seine Richtigkeit habe *und Herr zu Guttenberg hat zum Schluss nur das getan, was in einer solchen Situation wohl dann jeder tun würde (im politischen Geschäft, die Entwürfe der Ministerialbeamten werden wohl auch nicht anders behandelt!): Er hat am Vorwort, der Einleitung und dem Schluss gebastelt, wohl wissend, dass er in das "eigentliche Gefüge" der Diss., also den Hauptteil, gar nicht eingreifen kann, er hat davon nichts gelesen, nichts gesichtet, nichts erarbeitet, ein Eingreifen kann nur zur Katastrophe führen, würde er sich daran vergreifen (nur ganz einfach: durch Zwischenbemerkungen könnte allein die Gedankenführung gesprengt werden, weil plötzlich Querverweise zwischen Kapiteln notwendig werden könnten, die er aber gar nicht bewältigen kann, mangels eigener Arbeit/Verständnis - hier jetzt der Minister im Spätstadium der Arbeit - der sich auf die Arbeit seines Personals unbedingt verlassen muss - und da hatte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt genügend "Schliff gebacken", um da sich nicht (mehr) einzumischen) : Für einen Koordinator aus seinem unmittelbaren Umfeld spräche übrigens auch, dass ja dieser namens seines Dienstherren die Stellungnahmen des WD eingeholt haben könnte und den "Subalternen" übergeben hat zur "Einarbeitung" (die mangels besseren Wissens das gleich 1:1 eingefügt haben, meinend, es sei originäres Gedankengut und deshalb nicht zitiernotwendig). : Und letztlich erklärt sich auch, dass Herr zu Guttenberg bis heute erklärt, "er habe nicht bewusst getäuscht", wobei die strikte Betonung auf dem "'''er" liegt. : Summa: Ich bin bei meinen Darstellungen keineswegs sicher, und will, um Gottes Willen, nicht ablenken. Ich denke aber - ich habe als Ingenieur viel mit der öffentlichen Verwaltung zu tun - dass ich zumindest ein paar Mechanismen einbringen kann, die das "Erklärungsmuster" voranbringen könnten. : Noch einmal: Herzlichen Dank für diesen Stand der Stilanalyse! Und nochmals: Ich will nicht ablenken. Beste Grüße, --Externer 23:26, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : : Ja, das ist auch eine mögliche Variante. : Für Stilunterschiede zwischen Guttenberg-Arbeiten gibt es auch weitere Erklärungen. : Fangen wir mit den journalistischen Arbeiten an. Die Berichterstattung weist sehr wenig eigenen Stil auf, die Kommentare schon. Das deutet nicht auf unterschiedliche Autoren hin, nur darauf, dass Zeitungen für Berichterstattung weniger stilistische Freiheit gewähren und gerade ein junger Praktikant alle Arbeiten zum Editieren vorlegen lassen muss, wo spätestens alle Doppelmetaphern gestrichen würden. : Die meisten Menschen passen ihren Stil auch dem jeweiligen Publikum und Zweck an. Eine "Bundestagsrede", die nicht gehalten, sondern nur zu Protokoll gegeben wird, hat ein anderes Publikum und einen anderen Zweck als eine im Bundestag gehaltene Rede. Gerade ein junger Bundestagsabgeordneter hofft, dass seine Rede einen "Soundbite" enthält, der originell, frech oder denkwürdig genug ist, um im Fernsehen ausgestrahlt zu werden. Die zu Protokoll gegebene Rede hat wenig Publikum und als Zweck im Wesentlichen nur den Nachweis, das man zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt eine bestimmte Meinung vertreten hat. Warum eine solche Rede mit Metaphern aufrüsten? : Die stilistischen Unterschiede innerhalb der Dissertation sind, wie die Dissertation selbst, schwer zu erklären. Ghostwriter hin oder her, die Frage bleibt: wie kann man nur so unprofessionell bis dummdreist vorgehen? Für ein unplausibles Verhalten klingt leicht jede Erklärung unplausibel. Möglicherweise kommt mir deshalb die Erklärung, dass ein Helfer bewusst Guttenbergs Stil nachgemacht hat, auch unplausibel vor. Wer sich so viel Mühe macht, zur Spurenverwischung einen anderen Stil einzustudieren, sollte sich doch auch etwas mehr Mühe machen, ganz offensichtliche andere Spuren zu verwischen. : Die Erklärung, dass der Hauptteil von einer, Vorwort, Einleitung und Nachwort von einer anderen Person geschrieben wurden, ist interessant. Dagegen scheint mir allerdings zu sprechen, dass einige Stilelemente sich durchgehend finden lassen, insbesondere die Konstruktion mit "wissen" als Hilfsverb, die Satzeileitungen mit "Freilich:", etc. Möglich ist natürlich, dass sich hier verschiedene Stilelemente verschiedener Autoren treffen. Das könnte erklären, warum die ungewöhnlichen Konstruktionen mit "wissen" sich nur in der Dissertation finden. : Keine der ernstzunehmenden übrig bleibenden Möglichkeiten lässt sich bisher mit stilistischen Argumenten beweisen. Wenn ich in so einer Situation die Wahl zwischen einer einfachen und einer komplizierten Erklärung habe, wähle ich normalerweise die einfache. Wenn ich die Wahl zwisichen Inkompetenz und Verschwörung als Erklärung habe, wähle ich normalerweise die Inkompetenz. Deshalb tendiere ich gegen die Ghostwriter-Theorie und halte es für wahrscheinlicher, dass er wirklich alles selbst plagiiert hat. Vielleicht mit Hilfe eines/einer Zuträger/in für die zahlreichen ausgeschlachteten wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten. : PlagProf:-) 16:26, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- :: @PlagProf:-): Du machst auf einige Punkte aufmerksam, die ich übersehen habe - und meinst, die einfache ist auch die wahrscheinlichste Variante, nämlich, er hat alles selbst zusammenkopiert. Da erlaube ich mir doch einen Widerspruch. Und der begründet sich aus dem zeitlichen Ablauf. ::1999 beginnt er seine Diss. im Anschluss ans Studium, heiratet 2000, seine Kinder kommen 2001 und 2002 auf die Welt. Seine eigentliche Karriere beginnt 2002 als MdB, er wird Mitglied der Gesellschaft für Deutsche Außenpolitik, der Atlantik-Brücke, des Aspen-Instituts, wird dann 2005 noch stv. Vorsitzender des Südosteuropa-Instituts, wird 2005 wiedergewählt, hatte also jeweils vorher einige Monate Wahlkampf zu machen. Soweit die Daten aus Wikipedia zusammengestellt. :: Das einfache Erklärungsmuster, er hat selbst zusammenkopiert, greift m.E. nicht. Hier ist ein zeitlicher Bruch. Es gibt Arbeiten, die er wohl - möglicherweise sogar in guter Absicht - genau studiert hat und durchaus auch selbst plagiiert hat (vielleicht hat er nur ein Exzerpt angefertigt und keine Notizen angelegt, ich bin mal großzügig), ich denke hier an solche Plagiatsstellen aus Zeitungen, wie Zehnpfennig, Habemas, Burgas, Moisi u.a. - also an alle Fundstellen bis etwa 2001/2002. :: 2001 ist "Schluss mit lustig". Er will (soll) in den Bundestag und zieht dort auch direkt gewählt 2002 ein. Und übernimmt Funktionen, die ihn völlig auslasten (zeitlich!) Das ist kein Witz, sondern eine leider von vielen völlig übersehene Tatsache, dass "die Politiker" im Bundestag - und dann noch mit diesen Funktionen - leicht eine 70-80 Stunden-Woche haben. Ich verteidige ihn nicht, das zahlt der Steuerzahler auch gut, aber woher jetzt die Zeit für eine Diss. nehmen? Sie bleibt also liegen, d.h. das vorhandene Rohmaterial bildet einen großen Stapel, mehr nicht. :: 2005 wird er wiedergewählt (nach einem wieder zähen Wahlkampf) und jetzt kommt der Bruch: Entweder er selbst, oder, was im Politikbetrieb viel wahrscheinlicher ist, ein "Mentor" meint, dass eine abgeschlossene Diss. karrierefördernd sein könnte. Und jetzt kommt nicht ein Ghostwriter, sondern ein "Koordinator" (wie ich ihn nenne), der sichtet, was vorhanden ist, vielleicht ein Gerüst erstellt, was noch zu füllen ist. Guttenberg kann es aber nicht mehr selbst leisten, er hat schlicht keine Zeit, die hat er noch weniger, als je vorher. Und der "Koordinator" will natürlich auch schnell fertig werden, d.h. er erteilt die Aufträge oder macht das soweit fertig, dass Guttenberg nur noch unterschreiben muss,der bespricht nicht irgendwelche Einzelschritte/Fortschritte, sondern macht "sein Ding" sehr selbständig und auch sehr selbstbewusst. :: Der "Koordinator" übernimmt also den vorher beschriebenen "Stapel" (der gar nicht im einzelnen so genau die Zitate ausweist) und schreibt mit den anderen Versatzstücken, die er sich einholt/einholen lässt, die Arbeit zusammen (oder lässt auch sie durch einen Dritten zusammenschreiben). Dieser "Koordinator" kann durchaus auch jemand in der BILD-Redaktion sein, schließlich ist sein 3 Jahre älterer Onkel (den er vielleicht eher als seinen älteren Bruder ansieht) dort stv. Chef vom Dienst (was so nebenbei auch erklärt, warum die BILD so exzessiv an Herrn zu Guttenberg festhält, man hat am "Dr." ja eine eigene Aktie!). :: Weil mir in der Arbeit zwei Dinge auffallen: ::1. "Dummdreist" ist Herr zu Guttenberg nicht. Nach allem, was uns vorliegt, scheint er sich z.B. in die Funktion der "Atlantik-Brücke" auch empfohlen zu haben für höhere Ämter, aber vor allem: Aus allem, was dort getan/gesprochen wird, hätte sich jede Menge Stoff für die eigene Diss. holen lassen (auch ohne Namensnennung). Dort wird kein "Hauptschüler" akzeptiert. Und in der wurde garantiert z.B. über die "Europa-Verfassungs-Diskussion" gesprochen: O-Ton an Meinungen ohne Ende. Und null, nichts in der Diss, sondern Paraphrasen, Plagiate von Artikeln (also von Drittmeinungen), Allgemeinplätze. Umkehrschluss: Der "Koordinator" weiss einerseits dies alles nicht und hält es auch nicht für nötig, nachzufragen oder als wichtig zu erachten. Die "Patchwork"-Diss. hätte andererseits plötzlich ein völlig anderes Gewicht bekommen, und Herr zu Guttenberg hätte "nur" eigenes Erleben einbringen müssen, nein. Genau der Stoff fehlt aber so vollständig, dass es frappierend auffällig ist, dass er aus dieser Tätigkeit "Null Nutzen" zieht. ::2. Was ich auch nicht glaube: Kein Promovend ist so "dummdreist", ausgerechnet aus einer Arbeit seines Doktorvaters zu klauen, die praktisch (Häberle 2006) erst kurz vor Einreichen der Diss. (auch 2006) gedruckt vorliegt. Das macht niemand, sondern nur einer, den das schlicht nicht berührt, der vielleicht noch nicht einmal weiß, dass Häberle Erstgutachter ist. Dafür gibt es weitere Gründe. Und vor allem einen: Das ist Stil eines Hauptschülers, aber nicht eines Promovenden, der ja gut abschließen will. Im Gegenzug: Damit beweist sich, dass Häberle die Arbeit nie gelesen hat (oder bestenfalls nur in den Teilen, die zwar auch Plagiate sind, aber ihm nicht bekannt waren - die WD-Ausarbeitungen z.B.). Guttenberg jedenfalls will gut abschließen und verlässt sich uneingeschränkt auf andere. Aber auch bei jeder anderen Theorie: Dieses Vorgehen, plagiieren beim Erstbetreuer, ist so kreuzgefährlich für einen angestrebten Titel, dass die psychologisch einzig vernünftige Erklärung ist, dass er, zu Guttenberg, gar nicht weiß, dass da sowas vorhanden ist. Das setzt einerseits geradezu blindes Vertrauen in seinen "Koordinator" (Lieferanten) voraus, wie auch der andererseits keinerlei Ahnung hat, was da (wissenschaftlich) drinsteht. Und damit kann Herr zu Guttenberg auch heute noch behaupten, er(!) habe nicht bewusst getäuscht. :: Dies nur als m.E. notwendige Replik gegen allzu grobe Vereinfachungen. Die einfache Theorie ist also nicht die beste ("alles selbst zusammenkopiert"). Aber mit "Verschwörung" hat das auch nichts zu tun, sondern mit Mechanismen im Politikbetrieb, in dem solche Art Leistungen, wie ich sie beschrieben habe, Normalität sind, nur eben für andere Zwecke (und die einfach hier auf eine Diss. übertragen wurden, im Glauben, dass Wissenschaft identisch funktioniere - was die Verleihung des Titels an sich, damals 2007, doch verbittern lässt). Beste Grüße, --Externer 22:17, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) 20:06, 27. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Lieber Externer, ::Natürlich ist das auch weiterhin eine mögliche Variante. Gerade die Erklärungen zum Arbeitsdruck finde ich überaus einleuchtend. Genau so stelle ich mir das auch vor. ::Nur lässt sich damit genauso gut erklären, warum Guttenberg alles selbst zusammengeschnipselt und seine stilistische Überarbeitung auf diejenigen Teile konzentriert hat, die am meisten gelesen werden – als unter den gegebenen Umständen optimaler Einsatz von viel zu knappen Resourcen. In Guttenbergs Fach ist es übrigens nicht selten, dass Dissertationen neben einer vollen beruflichen und familiären Belastung geschrieben werden (Anwaltspromotionen). ::Das Argument mit der Atlantik-Brücke klingt interessant, aber ich kann es schwer einschätzen. Ich überblicke ich nicht, wie engagiert Guttenberg dort war und ist. Er war meines Wissens weder im Vorstand noch im Kuratorium, sondern einfaches Mitglied. Ich weiß auch nicht, welche Publikationen der Atlantik-Brücke er übersehen haben könnte. Insider könnten wohl etwas dazu sagen, ob und ggf. welche Diskurse in der Gesellschaft seine Dissertation übersieht. ::Dann habe ich noch drei Anmerkungen zu: :::Kein Promovend ist so "dummdreist", ausgerechnet aus einer Arbeit seines Doktorvaters zu klauen, die praktisch (Häberle 2006) erst kurz vor Einreichen der Diss. (auch 2006) gedruckt vorliegt. ::1. Peter Häberle, Europäische Verfassungslehre, ist zunächst 2002 und dann in schneller Auflagenfolge erschienen: 2. Auflage 2004, 3. Auflage 2005, 4. Auflage 2006, 5. Auflage 2008. Wir wissen bisher nicht, aus welcher dieser Auflagen abgeschrieben wurde. Möglicherweise war es nicht die von 2006, sondern eine Vorauflage. Denn in der längsten abgesaugten Fußnote auf S. 100 (Zeilen 102-126) stammen von Häberle nach gegenwärtigem Erkenntnisstand nur Werke, die bis 1999 erschienen sind. Oder es wurde die 5. Auflage 2008 nachgetragen. In der könnten die bisher als Guttenbergs Eigenleistung vermerkten zwei Quellen von 2005 und 2006 stehen. ::2. Es kommt in Dissertationen gar nicht so selten vor, dass von Arbeiten des (der) eigenen Betreuer(in) der Haupttext respektiert und akkurat zitiert, die Fußnoten aber ausgeplündert werden. Mir sind einige Beispiele bekannt. Wenn dabei alle übernommenen Quelle überprüft und vielleicht noch einige aussortiert und andere hinzugefügt werden, bewegt sich das für mich eher im helleren als im dunkleren Graubereich. Häberles Fußnoten wurden übrigens nicht durchgehend 1:1 übernommen. Und der Verfasser hat offenbar peinlich darauf geachtet, von Häberle keine nicht wörtlich gekennzeichneten Zitate aus dem Haupttext zu übernehmen. Das halte ich nicht für einen Zufall. ::3. Ich würde normalerweise voraussetzen, dass niemand so dummdreist sein wird, eine solche Arbeit als Dissertation einzureichen. Aber es ist ja passiert. Wir dürfen also Erklärungen nicht nur deshalb ablehnen, weil sie dummdreistes Verhalten voraussetzen. Im Übrigen hat Häberle ja offensichtlich die Übernahme seiner Fußnoten gar nicht bemerkt. Die Rechnung des Verfassers, dass die Plagiate unerkannt bleiben, wäre ja sogar aufgegangen, wenn nicht jemand fast zwei Jahre nach der Publikation beschlossen hätte, seine Arbeit zu rezensieren, und dabei über Stilbrüche gestolpert wäre. Zum Muster eines optimalen Einsatzes höchst knapper Resourcen würde also passen, dass der Verfasser die Chance, vom eigenen Doktorvater des Plagiats überführt zu werden, durchaus richtig eingeschätzt hat. ::Ich denke auch weiterhin, dass beide Erklärungsmuster mit dem Stil der Arbeit kompatibel sind, ich halte auch weiterhin die Einzelkämpfer-Theorie für plausibler als die Theorie vom getreuen Weggefährten. Möglicherweise werden wir zur „Ghostwriter“-Frage mit stilistischen Mitteln nicht viel mehr herausfinden können, ohne uns Erich Kästners Spott auszusetzen: „Und sie stellen durch Stiluntersuchungen fest, das Cäsar Plattfüße hatte.“ ::Mich interessiert jetzt mehr noch die Frage, bei wie vielen von den bisher nicht als Plagiat identifizierten Teilen der Arbeit Stiluntersuchungen nahelegen, dass sie ebenfalls plagiiert sind. PlagProf:-) 13:27, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Zitat: "... wenn nicht jemand fast zwei Jahre nach der Publikation beschlossen hätte, seine Arbeit zu rezensieren, und dabei über Stilbrüche gestolpert wäre." Genau das beweist ja, daß man für den Nachweis der Plagiate keine Suchmaschinen braucht, wie Häberle (schutz-) behauptet. 84.159.151.216 : Plagiate und deren Entdeckung haben eine deutlich längere Geschichte als das Internet, und sie haben sich schon immer durch Stilbrüche verraten. Man kann so gut plagiieren, dass es wirklich nicht auffällt. Aber es erfordert wahrscheinlich mehr Aufwand und Gehirnschmalz, als die Arbeit gleich selbst zu schreiben. PlagProf:-) 19:20, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- :: @PlagProf;) Nun stimme ich dir ja völlig zu, dass diese Diskussion völlig weg von der Stilanalyse führt. Ich habe meine Anmerkungen ja auch nur gemacht, dass - aus meiner Sicht - sie einen Stand erreicht hat in deiner hoch anzuerkennenden Zwischenbewertung (ich wiederhole mich da sehr gern!), dass ich mir erlaubt habe, eben hier zu posten, dass der Befund ausreicht, um sagen zu können, dass sie nicht weiterführt, jedenfalls nicht zum eindeutigen Ergebnis. Es sei denn, man schreibt eine Diss. zu dem Thema, dann muss man es bis zum bitteren Ende durchstehen - aber der Beweis, es damit nicht beweisen zu können, ist auch ein Beweis, mathematisch sind das die sogenannten "unentscheidbaren Sätze", die übrigens gar nicht so selten und exotisch sind, wie man auf den ersten Blick meint. :: Und um jetzt meine Überlegungen weiter aufzusplitten, d.h. für meine Arbeitshypothese, dass Guttenberg die Arbeit nicht selbst zusammengeschnipselt hat, sondern hat zusammenschnipseln lassen, müsste ich einerseits soviel aus dem Nähkästchen plaudern, was mit Stilanalyse überhaupt nichts zu tun hat, wohl aber mit politischen Mechanismen. Und das meinte ich, dass man jetzt mal überblickt, was man bisher in der Hand hat (quasi so eine Art "Zusammenschau"). Andererseits wäre damit soviel "Ablenkungspotential" von dem eigentlichen Forumsthema, dass ich, auch schon eingangs geschrieben, das nicht will - man soll nicht immer alles permanent "durcheinanderwerfen"; ich zitiere Georg Christoph Lichtenberg: "Ich warf allerlei Gedanken in meinem Kopf herum, bis endlich folgender oben hin zu liegen kam.") :: Also - wenn du schon Erich Kästner zitierst, den ich sehr schätze - dann halte ich es keineswegs im Sinne eines anderen Aphorismus von Georg Christoph Lichtenberg: "Da sie sahen, dass sie ihm keinen katholischen Kopf aufsetzen konnten, schlugen sie ihm wenigstens seinen protestantischen ab.", sondern bin dir eigentlich dankbar, dass du beide Meinungen als möglich vorerst nebeneinander stehen lässt. Vielleicht gibt es ein Mittel, ein Ereignis oder eine Erkenntnis, die dann doch eher zu der einen, statt der anderen neigt. Dann können wir das ja noch mal aufgreifen. Beste Grüße, Ihr --Externer 18:55, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::: Die These vom Fremdautor ließe sich wie erwähnt dadurch stützen, dass man die ungewöhnliche Verwendung von "wissen" in den eigenen Texten einer der Personen nachweist, die als mögliche Ghostwriter gehandelt werden. PlagProf:-) 19:20, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::: Und genau dort liegt das Problem: Dass die als "mögliche Ghostwriter" gehandelten Personen aus meiner Sicht und mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht die Ghostwriter sind, d.h. sich hier eine Art "Fabrik" verbirgt, deren "Chef" auch die stilistische "Glättung" übernahm und Herr zu Guttenberg nur noch Marginalien beisteuert. "Der" oder "die" Person ist die gängige These im Wissenschaftsbetrieb ("der Einzelforscher" an einer Diss.), die ist aber für den Politikbetrieb (aus dessen Umfeld, meine These, die Arbeit stammt) aber eine nur für "Hinterbänkler" zutreffende These (der hat nur einen HiWi und nicht mehr). Und "Hinterbänkler" wollte Herr zu Guttenberg von Anfang an nicht sein und hatte im Zweifel auch das Geld, sich diese "Fabrik" (Industrie) von Anfang an, d.h. von 2002 an auch leisten zu können, zu eigenem Nutzen. Und diese "Polit-Fabrik" lebt u.a. auch davon, dass sie nicht oder nur ganz selten mit eigenen Texten erscheint, sondern irgendein Etikett braucht. Tut mir leid, aber jetzt bin ich doch ins "Nähkästchen" gefallen. :::: :::: :::: D.h., meine These lautet, dass die Arbeit von Herrn zu Guttenberg einen Vater hat (ihn selbst mit ein paar Exzerpten), dazu mehrere Großväter als gewollte oder unwissentliche Zuträger (u.a. den WD) und es einen "Übervater" zur stilistischen Zusammenziehung gibt. Schliesslich gibt es eine Übergabe vom "Übervater" an den Vater (zu Guttenberg selbst), der sich zum Abschluss dieses hochkomplexen Prozesses gar nicht traut, mehr als nur Marginalien zu ändern bzw. selbst zu schreiben, er überblickt es gar nicht mehr. Womit er politisch auch nichts anderes tut, als zu handeln, wie er mit Texten seiner Ministerialbeamten umzugehen pflegt. :::: :::: :::: Und dieser "Übervater" ist kein "Ghostwriter" im klassischen Sinn, sondern jemand aus dem engsten Umfeld von ihm, der den Stil der Arbeit dem des Herrn zu Guttenberg so anpassen konnte, weil er dies bereits mehrfach getan hat. Dass dies "aufflog", ist erst einem profunden Rezensenten zu verdanken, der wohl auch eher auf politisch-kritischer Distanz stand, und der nur deshalb die Stilbrüche wahrnahm. Oder hat sich irgendjemand der vielen Tausend Mitstreiter im GuttenPlag-Wiki je geäußert, er hätte sich mit der Schwarte vor dem 16.02.2011 befasst? Ein einziger - also die berühmte Ausnahme von der Regel. Summa: Dem Thema ist nur durch eine mehrdimensionale Analyse beizukommen, bei der die Stilanalyse ein Element (und ein ganz wichtiges!) ist, aber eben nur eines. --Externer 20:48, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::: Stilistisch verdächtige "weiße Stellen" S. 26 Auf der ersten Hälfte der Seite findet man keine typischen Stilelemente. Erst Zeile 16 enthält eine typische Verwendung von tatsächlich, die hier sogar leicht irreführend ist (im Pariser Frieden wurden die USA ausdrücklich als selbständiger Staat anerkannt, also nicht bloß "tatsächlich"). Der restliche Haupttext auf der Seite ist in guttenbergischem Stil geschrieben, darunter auch der Satz "Ihr Gedankengerüst formte das Fundament der folgenden Verfassungsentwürfe" - eine Doppelmetapher aus dem Baugewerbe, wo man aber aber Gerüste tunlichst nicht als Fundament einsetzt. PlagProf:-) 09:32, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) S. 175 unten bis S. 178 Mitte Diese ca. drei Seiten weisen kaum einschlägige Stilelemente auf. Eine unpräzise Verwendung von "dieser edle Vorsatz" für eine pragmatische Effizienzlösung auf S. 176, eine missglückte (vermutliche) Überarbeitung auf S. 177: "Gleichwohl: in den meisten Auseinandersetzungen standen sich die sechs Gründungsstaaten und die kleineren Mitgliedsstaaten, darunter die Beitrittsstaaten, gegenüber." Luxemburg ist Gründungsstaat, Großbritannien und Polen sind kein kleineren Mitgliedstaaten. Diese drei Seiten sind allerdings nicht ansonsten stilistisch einheitlich. S. 287 bis S. 288 Mitte Hier sind weitgehend keine typischen Stilelemente festzustellen. Sie konzentrieren sich auf folgende vier Zeilen: : "In anderen Worten: weitreichende politische Reformen sollten durch den politischen Gesetzgeber und nicht durch den Supreme Court eingeleitet werden.833 So viel zur Theorie. Allerdings: Die Rolle des „stillen, aber lauernden Beobachters" kann durchaus auch bereits eine politische Dimension in sich tragen." Die letzten vier Zeilen (S. 288, 2. Absatz) könnten ebenfalls von Guttenberg stammen. PlagProf:-) 14:09, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Auffälligkeiten auf S. 287: *"... forderte der Supreme Court zu deren Rechtfertigung substantiell gewichtige öffentliche Interessen, deren Vorliegen er im einzelnen überprüfte." im einzelnen: Alte Rechtschreibung *"... nachweisbar ungeeignet zur Ereichung des Ziels war..." Tippfehler *"... ein landwirtschaftliches Sanierungsprogramm des Präsidenten Rossevelt für verfassungswidrig..." Tippfehler! Frangge 15:45, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Diese Vermutungen sind mittlerweile vollständig bestätigt: Seite 287 a, Seite 287-288. Eine graphische Darstellung davon, wie die Sätze mit guttenbergischen Stilelemente zwei Plagiate verbinden, findet man hier: Seite 287. PlagProf:-) 14:34, 6. Apr. 2011 (UTC) S. 289-292 Siehe InBox-S._289-292. Die Vermutungen haben sich mittlerweile teilweise bestätigt: Seite 292. S. 297 bis S. 299 Mitte (ohne Fußnoten) Nach einer guttenbergisch anmutenden Häufung von "exemplarisch und pionierhaft" im ersten Satz folgen 1 1/2 Seiten, in denen sich der Verf. ausweislich von Fußnote 859 anlehnt an Häberle, Europäisches Verfassungsrecht, 4. Aufl. S. 465ff und dabei keine typischen Stilelemente einfließen lässt. Möglicherweise ist das auch nur eine offengelegte Paraphrasierung, die sich im Rahmen des Zulässigen bewegt. Zum Schluß führt der Verfasser einen augenscheinlich eigenen Gedanken an, bei dem er sich bemüht, ihn nicht in Widerspruch zu Häberle stehen zu lassen. Originär guttenbergisch ist sicherlich die nachfolgende Wortschöpfung (S. 298) "Spannungsfeldbewußtsein", wieder mit alter Rechtschreibung. Der nachfolgende Absatz klingt plausibel nach Guttenberg: "nicht gänzlich außer Acht gelassen", "außer Kraft zu setzen vermag", "Einwände... werden ... mit ... Beschwörung des Verfassungsdokuments ... weggewischt". S. 298 endet mit einer "hitzig geführten Debatte". S. 299 beginnt guttenbergisch mit folgendem Satz: "Bei der Legitimationsfrage geht es darum, ob sich Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit in einer logischen, im „crescendo" einander bedingenden Abfolge legitimierender Elemente vom Volk zu sich selbst als Staatsorgan wiederfindet." Die folgenden 14 Zeilen enthalten kein typisches Stilelement. Der nachfolgende Absatz ist bereits als Plagiat ausgewiesen. PlagProf:-) 08:42, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) "Weiße Stellen" mit guttenbergischen Stilelementen S. 40 Mitte bis S. 44 oben Beginn mit einer doppelten Ellipse. "Flexibilität" als "Ursache und Messlatte der Dauerhaftigkeit". Danach drei offenbar ordentlich ausgewiesene Zitate. S. 41: "mythische Verklärung" und ein sich erbittert gestaltendes Ringen. Im folgenden Absatz ein "freilich", ein Blick rechtfertigt eine Auseinandersetzung mit Wendepunkten. Dazu "Wendemarken" und ein Verstecken des Verfassers ("wird ... aufzuzeigen sein"). Danach werden zwei Auffassungen (Loewenstein und Annaheim) ordentlich referiert, allerdings weitgehend ohne typische Stilelemente - zu nennen ist allenfalls eine "etwas flache" Ausrichtung. S. 43 oben "gibt es verfassungsspezifische Wendemarken, welche die Bevölkerung, letztlich die Gesellschaft tatsächlich aufzuwühlen und zu prägen vermochten". Also aufwühlende Wendemarken. Es folgt ein längerer Absatz, in dem Verf. die Auffassung von Currie ordentlich referiert, wieder weitgehend ohne typische Stilelemente - zu nennen ist hier nur, dass dieser Autor "einen anderen Blickwinkel" "wagt". Der letzte Absatz klingt noch plausibel, aber nicht besonders auffällig nach Guttenberg - am ehesten noch der letzte Satz, wonach Currie "leise widersprochen" werden soll - zugleich wieder ein Verstecken des Verfassers. PlagProf:-) 07:57, 1. Apr. 2011 (UTC) S. 140-141 S. 140 beginnt mit einer typischen Verwendung von "tatsächlich" zur Steigerung: "Mit der Erklärung von Laeken war ein tatsächlich zukunftsgerichteter Ausgangspunkt für die Diskussion über die Effizienz eines neuen Verfahrens zur Vorbereitung künftiger Vertragsrevisionen gefunden." S. 140:, gedanklicher Ausgangspunkt eines Wunschs: "Die intensive Einbeziehung der nationalen Parlamente sowie des Europäischen Parlaments bildete schon relativ früh den gedanklichen Ausgangspunkt für den Wunsch nach Einrichtung eines Konvents." Es folgen uncharakteristische Zeilen. S. 140 unten, echter Guttenberg-Stil: "In der Zeit um die Erklärung von Laeken spitzte sich die (nicht neue) europäische Debatte über die Verfassungsfähigkeit der Europäischen Union in entsprechender Intensität zu. Eine nähere Betrachtung des Konventverfahrens und seiner Zielsetzung erfordert die Klärung einer elementaren, gleichwohl inflationär abgehandelten Vorfrage: von welchem Verfassungsbegriff und Verfassungsverständnis ist innerhalb der heutigen Europäischen Union auszugehen? Weniger ausgeprägt auf S. 141, vielleicht 2. Absatz, 1. Satz. PlagProf:-) 06:09, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) S. 221 2. Absatz bis S. 223 2. Absatz Hier finden sich durchgehend typische Stilelemente. Schon im ersten Satz häufen sich wissende Standpunkte mit Blickwinkel und Zielpunkt. Einer dieser Standpunkte ist zugleich Säule, Impulsgeber und Kontrolleur. Anker werden in zwei nachfolgenden Sätzen eingesetzt. Madison unterstreicht ein Bewusstsein (das wieder einmal "Bewußtsein" geschrieben wird). Im nachfolgenden Absatz lässt die Metaphorik etwas nach (Abbild), aber ein Satz beginnt mit "freilich" und enthält ein überflüssiges "tatsächlich". Der nächste Absatz beginng mit einer Dreifachmetapher: Festhalten, Spiegelung, Ringen. Der folgende Absatz leitet mit "Gerüst" und "streng bedingenden Säulen" über zum nächsten Plagiat. PlagProf:-) 07:43, 31. Mär. 2011 (UTC) S. 278 Zeile 2 bis S. 280 Mitte Fast eine ganze Seite, die nicht nach Guttenberg klingt, dann gehäuft typische Stilelemente: Auf S. 278 ganz unten "ist zuzustimmen", eine Gerichtsentscheidung zementiert einen Gedanken. S. 279 Zeile 2ff, eine "spürbare Struktur", ein Gerichtshof bekleidet unterschiedliche Rollen. Echt Guttenberg: drei Atemzüge, die im Schnitt gut 70 Jahre dauern: "Das Wirken des Supreme Court kann dabei in drei größere Phasen unterteilt werden, die sich im selben Atemzuge durch jeweils grundlegende Richtungen richterlicher Verfassungsinterpretation auszeichnen." Der übernächste Satz beginnt mit "Freilich", der nachfolgende mit "Gleichwohl". Der letzte Absatz auf S. 279 und der Anfang von S. 280 wirken moderat guttenbergisiert. Der letzte Absatz auf S. 280 enthält wieder eine typische Formulierung in Form des "nahezu ehern entwickelten Grundsatz des "judicial review'". PlagProf:-) 15:31, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) S. 304 vorletzter Absatz bis S. 306 dritter Absatz Auch hier findet man durchgehend typische Stilelemente. Wieder sehr viele Metaphern. Die auffälligste Kombination darunter: eine "Verknüpfung des Schöpferischen mit dem Element des Bewahrens, nur vordergründig ein Paradoxon, tatsächlich aber verschmolzen durch das belastungsfähige Band der inneren Bedingtheit". Wie eine Verknüpfung durch ein Band verschmolzen werden kann, wäre noch zu klären. Humanistische Bildung wird neben dem "Paradoxon" (so das griechische Original) noch zwei weitere Male vorgeführt, einmal in Form "aristotelischer Unterscheidung als unmäßig oder maßvoll und vernünftig", gefolgt von "Konservative, im Sinne des lateinischen conservare". Zudem findet man "freilich" am Satzanfang und guttenbergische Verwendungen von "tatsächlich": "dem großen Ziel einer tatsächlich europäischen Gemeinschaft verpflichtet", "tatsächlich übergreifende Entwicklungstendenzen". PlagProf:-) 08:13, 31. Mär. 2011 (UTC) *"... und dem großen Ziel einer tatsächlich europäischen Gemeinschaft verpflichtet und damit gelegentlich einem europäischen Verfassungsrecht näher als vielleicht der EuGH selbst erscheint." S. 304 *Fragenkaskade: zwei direkte Fragen, S. 305 *"Aufhellung könnte ein aktueller Vergleich mit genanntem US-amerikanischen Supreme Court bringen, insbesondere und gerade im Hinblick auf eine verfassungsgerichtliche Methodik des EuGH." S. 305 Frangge 11:54, 31. Mär. 2011 (UTC) S. 341 bis S. 342 Mitte (ohne Fußnoten) Guttenberg pur. Ein Anker greift Raum. Eine Grundstimmung atmet. Europäische Identitätssuche "tendiert in einer Sackgasse zu münden". Großbritannien hat etwas "instinktiv begriffen". Der Verfassungsbegriff ist "einer neuen Wirklichkeiten gewachsenen Definition zuzuführen". Es folgt eine guttenbergschen Ellipse: "Ein Erwachsen in eine erneute „Verfassungsmoderne" auf den Fundamenten, unter der „Elternschaft" europäischer Verfassungsleitbilder, aber insbesondere auch im Bewusstsein amerikanischer Verfassungsgestaltung." Zur Abwechslung wieder neue Schreibweise von "Bewusstsein". : S.341 weist eine eindrucksvolle "Fragen-Kaskade/Kanonade" auf ("Diese Haltung wirft jedoch Fragen auf: ..."); weitere Stellen mit zahlreichen direkten Fragen, siehe S. 5, 232, 318, jedoch sind Letztere Plagiate: S. 232 (Übersetzungsplagiat: Fragment 232 11-21), S. 318 (Plagiat): Fragment 318 01-05, Fragment 318 05-07 -Frangge 08:25, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC)